Vulcan
by KR-FAN3214
Summary: The Great Shinobi War had long past and it was time for our blonde Shinobi to take up a great task that will tell the fate of a dying clan. Did I mention he will have a harem? CanonMature-Naruto
1. Chapter 1: The welcome

**Chapter 1: The Welcome**

 **Naruto-21**

* * *

Naruto trailed along the dirt path towards his destination, bouncing after town after town for almost a week in his tour. Kakashi Hatake also currently known as the Sixth Hokage tasked him for his very first solo S-Rank mission to extract a person of interest. He boasted an earful grin upon hearing such request much to Kakashi's predictable amusement. They immediately got down to business to go discuss the mission details.

"I normally would hand this over to ANBU like Shikamaru and Sai but your performance in recent independent assignments had proven you qualified to undertake this mission all own your own. Good luck and you are dismissed, Jounin Uzumaki Naruto."

Those were the words he last heard before leaving at first light and took a ferry across the sea to The Land of Marsh. The continent was complete foreign to him but the culture felt comfortably familiar. A couple days of data collection and interacting with the locals, the economy of the country mostly strive on agriculture due to the wide spread of marsh lands to which the name originated from. Politically neutral to other countries.

Anyway, Naruto recollected the mission details burned into his head for the hundredth time as it was burnt after the briefing, only given vague specific descriptions of the individual. Female/Late 40s/Long-Black Hair/Purple Eyes. Last known location "Shiramui Village." That was pretty much it. No Name. No Alias. Naruto questioned the nature of this mission as to why did it have to be S-Ranked for what it seemed like a sound extraction.

"We have near to zero intel of the land as well as its military assets, safe to say you're going in blind. Our anonymous client offered quite a fine price upon extracting her alive. However the mission is to be executed is up to you. Rethink of what you have learnt." The annoying eye-smile plume into his mind as quickly as he blew it.

"Maaan, this is the part where I distaste solo runs." He ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and wiped off the sweat accumulated from the humid environment. Standard procedure demands that he should ask around. Therefore, he did. However, there was a problem. He had his clones situated into nearby known towns dispersing and collecting data but none of the locals ever heard of "Shiramui Village." Few mentioned if it did, it would be remotely located much further up north, as newer settlements had sprung up since the Last Great Shinobi War. Another sentimental dilemma was he would rather have a third party opinion on debating on what course of action to execute next. Sure, his clones are resourceful but they are still an image of himself meaning he would be talking to himself rather than an actual person. Perhaps he simply wanted some companionship.

" _ **You could have asked for a partner, dumbass."**_

"Oh-you're awake? Uh well, I don't need a partner if I have you."

" _ **...Don't take it out of context. It's disgusting. If you needed a mating partner so much there's plenty around here."**_

"...That's...not what I mean."

" _ **You know what I mean. Your eyes had been leering on that woman back at the village more times than I can ever take a piss in peace here."**_

"That's way to figurative...What-you mean her?" Thinking back, he knew Kurama could intercept his thoughts and would nudge him given the chance. "Well...she's as gorgeous as the first time I came back into the village. Besides, shinobis have a good excuse to avoid a relationship."

" _ **Excuses Sxhmuses-Aye never once seen yer lad made any advances on sucha fine lady! Wut a caword!"**_

"Shut the hell up. We're reaching the next town."

" _ **Yar bloody loaded to the brim if yer need me to remind ya. Horny bastard!"**_

The Sun set below the trees as Naruto cast a disguise over his form masking his yellow hair to black and characteristic whiskers. Reasons were apparent as to why he had to do it. Better to take precautions rather than letting whatever intelligence assets know a war hero had infiltrated their lands. He booked into a traditional inn, sat down on the mat floor, legs crossed and eyes close. A number of clones methodically dispelled from different locations flooding his brain with a wave of information. Eyes opened, he took out his notes from the sack and scribbled the Intel given.

 **Military**

The Land of Marsh have a military calling themselves the **(MAF)** consists of an estimated 95,000 active strength and is capable of mobilising a large pool 700,000 reservists. Their forces are conventional and armed with ranged Kunai weapons similar to the former Sky Village. 50% of the bases are established in the South slowly dispersing up to the north.

Two Hidden villages were found located within the East region and the other in the West. The number of forces is undetermined but they seemed to have a similar shinobi system and operate cohesively.

Naruto closed his notepad as the call of nature demand to consume. He left the inn with the disguise still active and walked the bustling street. It looked like a festival was going on and interactive booths displayed the sides of the road. The oozing smell of Takoyaki led him to a stand managed by elderly man.

"Come right up here, lad! I have a sexy stock for ya." The man grinned to his customer.

"Uh, I'll have two packets with extra sauce."

"Coming right up!" Naruto curiously looked around; bystanders gazing at the sky as fireworks lit up the sky emitting waves of explosion like droplets of rain. The chef poured in the extra sauce and prepared the plastic bags. "No offense, but you look like you've travelled a long way down some bad roads. What brings you here?"

He wondered what gave it away. "Just a nameless traveller. Why the festival?"

"Oh HA! Knew you were gonna ask that! We're celebrating for the harvest and this year the crops have grown healthily fast. Bless our leaders the Numakages." He clasped his hands as a gesture of prayer.

" _So they're called the Numakages (Shadows of The Marsh)"_ Naruto concluded and perked a question. "Why do you have two leaders and worship them?"

"We don't worship them, we praise them. Can't say the same for the others." He muttered. " **Raido** The Kage in the west is known to have an enormous affinity for the earth. In just one week, he ploughed most of the land and methodically created river, streams and lakes, treating it like an art form. **Kyoko** of the East, she hails nature and storms. Monsoons and snows. Swamps and Jungle. Able to enrich the soil and we the people nurture them in her good will." He proudly finished with a bag of Takoyaki held upfront to the gaping black haired stranger.

Naruto noted it down his head and paid. "I never heard of a country having two hidden villages. What gives?"

The man leaned onto his counter signalling Naruto to do so as well. "Rumour has it The Kages were married, perhaps divorced. While the elemental nations were at war, this country was invaded by its neighbouring lands. Our two lords virtuously repelled them and gained _lots_ of ground. Which led to two hidden villages to efficiently maintain each region for security."

Naruto tilt his head. "By what you're saying, this country seems fairly young." He nodded.

"Aye, we were underprepared and underpowered until they came. Nominated for leaders by the masses and brought this country to a new age."

"Interesting…Well, thanks for everything."

"No worries. Enjoy your food!"

The shinobi in disguise left the booth and retreated to the crowd. _"Wow…they sound insanely powerful. So cool."_

" _ **Hey! Compare to us, they're nothing."**_

"Is that right? I remembered whooping your ass on your own turf."

" _ **Hah! Well…Fuck you! That's because your mummy helped."**_

"Sounds like someone's triggered."

" _ **Oh yeah?! If it weren't for h-! Heads up you brat!"**_

Naruto's body tensed and looked up. A huge unexploded firework was falling towards them like a ballistic missile. Those who saw it coming panicked while most were completely oblivious. His hands flew into a flurry of seals sucking in a huge breath of air.

"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Devastation)" He blew a powerful concentrated gust of wind which repelled the projectile high into air. But not high enough. He knew he had a limited window before the fuse blow. He bent his knees and leaped into the air. Once he got near, the fireball was as huge as him, yearning to blow at any moment. He blew chakra into his right foot, propelling itself and met the ball. He bicycled kicked it further into the starry sky like a cannon ball and it exploded like mini-Bijuu bomb. It was a remarkable sight. Fire and sparks blanketed the night sky in an ever-expanding fashion. If it ever detonated on land, it could potentially blaze the area producing catastrophic results.

" _ **I hope you brought some spare clothing…"**_

Naruto was unfortunately still within radius, the masses below gasped in horror as the blast engulfed him. His body slammed into a wooden roof, downwards into each floor, before finally landed with a hard thud. The occupants screamed and left leaving a slightly charred Naruto, lying deadpanned. His Tokayaki churned.

"Give me a break."

He retreated into the inn through a window and ate roasted of whatever remained. "Huh…tastes oddly nice."

" _ **That was no accident."**_

"You think so too? Chouji would be interested, if I only knew the right temperature…"

" _ **SHUT UP! That thing was heading up! I sensed a stream of chakra earlier which may explain why the trajectory changed."**_

He wiped his lips before taking off his headband to mop the ashes out off it. "Sounds like foul play. Whatever it was, it's none of our business. We still do not know where Shiramui village is."

" _ **I hear ya. Either someone intentionally tried to disintegrate the whole town or it was specifically for you."**_

He tucked the headband under the pillow and flipped the light switch off. "That would mean I'm compromised. Shit. Did one of my clones got exposed?"

Kurama went through his memory lane and a doubtful expression morphed into the fox. _**"I don't recall. They're as cautious as you."**_

"Time to take extra precaution." Shadow clones popped into the room and immediately scattered to form a perimeter outside the inn. "Wake me up if you're feeling scared."

" _ **I hope to god if that's the last thing you ever said."**_

* * *

 **Konoha**

It was still daytime in the village as The Sixth Hokage lazily lounged in his room with an orange book neglecting his work. Well, not exactly. His former student gave him the idea to let the shadow clones do the paperwork instead while letting the creator to execute the hard decisions. Even if his sharingan was lost forever, the knowledge remained.

A messenger frog leap into the open window and hop onto his desk. "For you, my lord." The amphibian spit out a scroll that defied the law of nature for its size.

"Urgh…Thank You. Dismissed." The frog dispelled as Kakashi picked up the slimy scroll.

" _Why can't he send in a bird or something less…oozy."_ He opened the scroll and clear through the report. It seemed he had a good indication of where the Military and Political power of where the Marsh Country stood in terms of a global scale. They would make a great candidate as an overseas ally aside from Mist country and can stand on its own two feet when trouble arise. The road to peace takes one-step at a time.

The door knocked. "Come in." Entering the room were the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, they greeted the Hokage after completing a mission. "Good work. The client will be informed of your report and take a good rest."

Chouji grinned ear-to-ear holding onto his belly. "That mission was way too easy, Hokage-sama. But it left me with an empty pit. BBQ!" It was just a diplomacy escort assignment and even if he emptied the noble's kitchen, the trip back drained him.

Shikamaru noticed the mucky scroll on Kakashi's hands. "That reminds me, we should at least invite Naruto as well."

Ino Yamanaka perked up. "Hey, you're right. I forgot the last time I saw him."

Chouji held his fist tight. "Finally! A worthy opponent!"

"Unfortunately, he's still in a mission and I don't know when he will back." Kakashi interjected feeling a bit bad at the announcement.

Ino was visibly slightly upset. "Huuuh? Where did he went running off to this time?"

He eye-smiled. "That's classified."

Shikamaru snickered. "So he's on a secret time unrestricted mission far away than we can imagined."

 _Shit_

"Looks like I'm right. Hokage-sama, I trust your judgement but isn't it risky to send someone especially like Naruto to undertake a solo S-ranked mission?" Shikamaru knew Naruto was rightfully capable of handling himself but to send such a public figure alone and without backup is dangerous nonetheless.

Kakashi intertwined his fingers and laid his chin on top. "Uzumaki Naruto may be the most powerful being in the village but he is no longer the troublesome child we labelled him. I have no doubt he'll still cause trouble, that's unavoidable…"

"Yeah…"

"However, one can always avoid taking risks. Naruto knows if he ever avoid it, he will never grow. No gain. He liked to learn limits, too, but only so he could push them. He may still depend on others but there comes a time when a man is alone and afraid, he can only rely of what he had learn. It is our job as his peers to introduce him to unquestionable outcomes. That's how leaders are born."

Shikamaru sighed dejectedly and scratched his head, averting his gaze. "Can't really argue with that…logic. _Jeez, he almost sound like pops_. Sorry for taking...your time. We'll get moving."

"Not at all." Kakashi replied, obscuring the orange book. "Take a good rest. Dismissed."

They left the room and walked down the stairs. Shikamaru turned his gaze over his shoulder. "It's none of my business, Ino, but do you have some beef with Naruto?" He asked, noticed she was visibly upset earlier.

"Its personal but for a gist of it; He owed me _lots_ of favour. Perhaps run the shop." She answered and he showed a 'makes sense' look.

"Got it. Can't wait to see what you go in store for him." There was a mild tint of amusement in his voice. They planned to meet at the usual BBQ, exited the premise and went their separate ways.

Ino went into a different route and arrived at The Yamanaka flower shop. The buxom beauty left the building with a boutique of purple orchids on her chest then went her merry way. She stepped up onto a flight of stairs leading to what appear to be Naruto's apartment. His newer one to be exact since Pain flattened the entire village. She went to fumble for the keys but noticed the door was already unlocked and felt a friendly presence inside. She slid the door open, peeking her head in.

"Hello? Who's home?"

A ball of pink hair popped out of the corner. "Oh, Ino? What are you doing out there? Come on in." Sakura Haruno greeted the puzzled blond as she stood in the hallway.

Ino closed the door and proceeded to take off her shoes. "What a surprise...didn't expect you to be here."

She smirked and crossed her arms. "I was about to say the same thing. Before Naruto left for his mission, he asked me to take care of the house." She motioned her hand at the clean but otherwise plain-looking sizable new apartment.

"It looks so broad."

She gasped. "I know right?! He didn't have the slightest idea of home interior design so he let me choose what's ever fitting." She wide-eyed at the boutique on her chest. "Is that for him?"

She smiled. "Of course, that's why I'm here." She then took a ceramic vase out of the kitchen cabinet, placing it on the table in the middle of the living room. "That should spice things up." Ino felt the curious gaze and turned to face her. "Don't misunderstand. I'm simply doing this to return favour."

"Oh, not at all! I just taught of how you've gotten his keys." Said the medic-nin, raising her open hands.

"As it turns out, he asked _me_ to look out for his house after there was a burglary attempt." Replied Ino, both with baffled expression. "Right before he left a couple weeks ago for a mission, he gave the keys to me because I coincidentally was the first person he saw, then left, obviously late."

"Who the hell would _rob_ Naruto?! That's a death sentence." Exclaimed Sakura, wiping a hand across her face still stumped someone had the guts to do it. "Handing keys to his home like hot pancakes, what was he thinking?"

"That's why I bought this." She slipped a paper into her hand, presenting it to Sakura.

It read 'security'. "What is it?"

"It's a seal that detects unknown presence within a small perimeter, perfect for a small apartment. Simply print your blood onto the seal and you would be counted as an 'occupant'. Here, try it." She answered, motioning for the pink-haired to come forward.

"That's interesting, but how would I know when there's an intruder?" asked Sakura, given the seal.

Ino smiled. "Just bleed your fingerprint and you'll see."

Sakura went with the steps then placed it on the table, thus, activating the seal. She then felt an electrifying sensation on her index finger, humming softly. "My finger feels tingly."

"That's how it works. Because I'm not counted as an occupant, yet. The seal will transmit an alert to whomever had their mark on the seal. The sensation will only last for a couple of minutes, though." Ino thumbprint-ed onto the corner of the seal, losing the signal on Sakura's finger. "Neat isn't? I got it during a mission and it was rather expensive so I only bought a couple."

Sakura gazed at her palm, clenching it. "Technology and creativity is progressing faster than I thought."

Ino nodded. "You got that right. This removes the need of personal constant surveillance, making other people's lives much easier." Concluded the Yamanaka, the Haruno couldn't help but agree.

"At this rate, shinobis will be less relevant in the future."

"Time and change is the way of life. We'll get through it." Ino comforted with a hand on her shoulder, washing away the sullen look at her face. However, that expression changed to a suggestive front. "What?"

"Heheh. So what did Naruto do that you two had to exchange favours?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at the buxom beauty now making _her_ uncomfortable.

"This again? Fineee...I'll tell you." sighing exasperatedly, they later sat on the couch for coffee. "It all started when I found him outside The Forest Of Death...training."

 _A few months ago_

"So uh...is this lavender? It's safe to eat, right?" Naruto showed the plant to Ino, whom had a squished look.

"Naruto, that's from a poodle-dog bush (Eriodictyon parryi). It's poisonous for consumption unless you want a severe case of intense itching lasting for months."

The blonde-haired exploded. "GARH! They all look the same! How can I get through with this?! Yamato's gonna kill me!" exclaimed Naruto, furiously swiping pages on a thick book about herbs.

They sat under a shade of an oak tree in a wide pasture within a glorious expanse flowers lay scattered on the grass like frozen flames, bringing their cool blaze to the late spring morning. There was a narrow stream flowing through it choked with weeds. Tall water-mint with pale lilac flowers, like dozens of tiny bells were growing at the edge of the stream.

"Did you forgot you even asked?" Ino said flatly, amusingly gaze at the struggling blonde. She took off from her usual route to explore the outback and stumbled upon him by accident, randomly collecting an assortment of various herbs. He pleaded for help once he saw her. Apparently, Yamato will introduce him to scenarios where modern medicine is scarce and he will not be able to use him powers. Giving in, Ino scoot to his side and grabbed the encyclopedia. "Look closely here, Naruto. There are minor key differences..."

A few hours later

Ino gasped awake and immediately sat up, her back against the tree. _'How long have I been out?'_ It was so cozy and the gentle breeze made it all relaxing that she almost forgot why she was here. "Oh right..."

Right before her was a disheveled Naruto assorting herbs each into multiple lines of baskets by category, mumbling and ticking on his note. "Everything looks in order to me, just need Ino-chan to check." Out of nowhere, The Yamanaka poked both sides below his ribcage. "GYAAH!"

"You called?" Ino giggled as Naruto recovered from the shock.

"And here I thought you treat PTSD, not impair them." Mildly annoyed and yearn for revenge, he poked her belly button.

"Ooof-!" She gasped and flushed slightly. "You're not supposed to do that!"

He cheekily crossed his arms. "I'm an advocate for gender equality." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "By the way, what do you think?" He motioned at the rows of baskets filled to the brim. "I promised I take the ecosystem into account and not completely abolishing it."

"Hm, I did thought of that." She went through every container with Naruto on tow, growing proud of what she taught him. "I'm impressed, looks like your session with me paid off. Even for such a short amount of time."

"HAHA! YES!" He flashed a foxy grin, celebrate but then remembered as his hand retracted something from behind. "It's for you. I thought you might like it." She can never see flowers too many times; can never tire of their sweet fragrance. Right before her was a bundle Larkspurs that shines in shades of blue, gently wrapped in paper with absolute care. "I uhh...found it in shrubs not far from here...so..."

Ino overcome her admiration, taking the gift from his hand. "Don't concern with yourself too much...I mean...That's sweet, thank you. _Didn't think I'd be looking for you...'_ She breathed in the sweet aroma and looked back at the back-haired scratching Naruto. "What were you planning to do with these?"

"I was thinking of sending them to the hospital, pharmacies and a bunch to some old-lady stores. Saving the rest in making actual medicine." He mused, tilting her head.

"They'll humbly accept it."

"Right!" He sent his clones out for the donation while keeping the remainder for himself. The Sun laid above the treeline as the blonde-duo stroll back together. "I hope making them is as straightforward..."

"Naruto, believe me. It isn't. Me and Sakura paid _dearly_ to become professionals. You'll need a hella lot of guidance to even treat a common cold..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're supposed to say something..."

"What? 'Oh'?"

"You're supposed to say 'Ino-chan, I may still need your help BECAUSE YAMATO WILL STICK A TREE UP MY ASS!"

Naruto recoiled from her outburst, backing up against a tree as she lean down over him. "I thought we already had plans for that!"

Her furious breathing halted. "We...we did?"

"Y-YEAH! You agreed right before you dozed off."

She composed herself and stood firmly, embarrassingly holding out her hand. "Right, we did. Sorry for screaming at you." He took it and they remembered the softness and the roughness of each other's palms. Ino pulled him up and let go, maintaining eye contact.

"I'm used to it...sooo Ramen?"

"Knew you'd say that..."

* * *

 _Present_

" **Brat...what's up?"** Kurama perked up from his giant bed within the lit mindscape instead of the depressing murky cage.

"Old-man sennin had a brother, what happened to him?"

" **Hamura Otsutski, last I've checked, he's the first man on the moon. That's all I can ever recall of him."** Kurama answered, scratching his outer ear.

"That's it? There must be more...what about his family?"

" **If the old man had sons then I have no doubt he cultivated a clan, in the moon. Why are you so interested?"** The demonic deity asked, gazing at the blonde pacing back and forth.

"I remembered if Old-man were to die, he'll entrust it to his brother. If the clan _does_ exist even until now, how come they never showed up?"

" **That's a good question to even I cannot give a clear answer. To support your question, if an Osutski ever showed up, I would be the first to know. Just like with Kaguya. And you're right, I've lived for generations and never once they ever presented themselves when the world was in complete turmoil...utterly disregarding the old man and Hamura's honour."** Clarified the Nine-Tailed, knowing the answer would leave him unsatisfied.

"Hmm, the only way we would know is a trip to the moon!" He exclaimed, receiving a foxy smirk.

" **No,** _ **you**_ **can fly up there yourself. I'll be on Earth chewing bones completing my diabolical plan to rule the world."**

He held open his hands. "I was just kidding. If they don't ever show up in my lifetime than we can safely assume they went extinct. On that note, you can _sense_ Otsutskis?"

" **Sage chakra more or less resonates within me when we decided to join forces years ago. I know when Uchiha boy uses his sharingan and the Hyugas with their Byakugan. Since the Osutski were at the top of tree of life, they'll emit a unique kind of presence. I can vividly remember Old-man's aura..."**

"That's _so cool_. I wished I have a similar ability."

" **You can and you've done it a shit ton of times, idiot."**

"Wha-? I can?!"

" **GRAH! Remember the time when you tracked Nagato using Sage Mode from his rods. That's how you did it."** Retorted the fuming fox, realization struck the blonde like a ton of bricks. **"You sense all life in that mode, specifically picking one out of the other is the only challenge."**

Naruto gawked, pointing an accusing finger. "Have you been training behin-I mean _inside_ my back?!"

Kurama only wished for god's hand to descend to slap his face. **"Dumbass, I am simply a fragmented manifestation of an ugly tree slapped to a conscious. Whatever antigen is introduce, it is up to my 'body' to either cope or reject to which the ability to sense had become second nature to me."**

"OOoohhh...so it sort of works like healing."

" **Exactly..."**

"…"

"…"

"Can I ask you one more thing...?"

" _ **What?"**_

"This might come off as awkward but since both off us share the same mind and body, how does being horny ever affect you? Do you ever want feel pent up whenever I do unless I-"

" **Good night, Naruto."**

Kicked out of the mindscape back into his sleeping body, he sat awake glancing at the full moon. Looking around, there was someone cloaked in the corner of the room. Standing Menacingly. "Can I help you? Are you lost?" Blankly asked the confused blonde.

"I can ask you the same thing, shinobi of the Leaf." The form had a feminine voice rippling throughout the room.

' _Shit...I keep forgetting to put up my disguise. If she recognises me then I shouldn't be surprised.'_ Wait, how did she got through his perimeter?

 _ **"OH SHIT** **!** **I THOUGHT THAT WAS SASUKE GETTING TO RAPE YOU!"**_

The cloaked stranger stepped into the moonlight and pulled the hood behind revealing her narrow face. Long jet-black hair reached her upper back and thin lips right for the figure. Once striking feature that had them choking was the Mangekyou Sharingan, spinning to a grind halt.

"I say again; State your intentions, Uzumaki Naruto..."


	2. Chapter 2: Know it

"I say again state your intentions: Uzumaki Naruto…"

He cussed silently, drawing his guard up to the figure standing in the moonlight. Thoughts began racing to the best course of action in order to get away from this situation. She possessed a Sharingan, which was obvious. He simply can't talk his way out of it, meaning he had to improvise. What was it that Kakashi told him?

 _"You can either negotiate, fight or flee. Find out their motive then it is up to you how to proceed…"_

Right. Really helpful. Naruto hoped for a more elaborate solution but this will do. And while he was talking to himself, she must have been reading his mind. Was she?

"Yes…" She stated flatly, edging her sword to the dejected Uzumaki.

"Crap. Fine, I'll tell you." He lowered his stance showing that he had no ill intent. "I'm on a mission to extract a high value target." He couldn't possibly deceive to a Sharingan user, adding to that he knew was a terrible liar.

Her eyes narrowed. "And I assumed you have not identified nor located this target?"

He shook his shoulders. "You're on point. I don't have a clue to where she is."

It was like as if she ticked off a mental note in her list. "Confirmed. Next: You hold valuable information pertaining to classified areas in this country as well as its structure. Which automatically perceives you as a spy. What do you have say to that?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head eying to the side. "Well uhh, you're not wrong. I'm not familiar here so I had to gather as much info. I just happen to stumble upon them. Hehe…" _Great job, you should be a diplomat you dumbass…_

"Furthermore, you trespassed multiple restricted areas and hid under a false identity. All of which are capital crimes that is enough to put you into a death sentence." She specified vehemently, causing him to sweat bullets. It was like as if she knew he was coming even before he set foot in this country.

"I can't explain…" It wasn't even a negotiation, he already lost.

"However, you have not committed any acts that is liable for execution within my mission parameters." Her voice drew back to a calming tone and he was wide-eyed.

"What?"

"I can't kill you, not yet to be more specific."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

She sheathed her katana to the waist but still kept her Sharingan on him. "As it seems you are willing to cooperate, I will state my mission." He eased and sat down against the wall at a fair distance. "Before your arrival to the Land Of Marsh, we had a near destructive breach in security and tightened any loose ends. We got word that you're coming and I was tasked to observe you at every step of the way. Elimination would be the final resort if you were to cause any detrimental harm. Exceptions were made primarily _because_ of your reputation."

His head quirked to the side. "My reputa-ohhh, right."

"You're catching up, that's good." Did she just belittle him? "If your village were to know how you ended up dead here, the whole world would likely set up against us if we don't have any justification to protect ourselves."

"Well, yeah. That _would_ happen." He was regarded a Hero to the world and word spread like wildfire how he fought to release them from the Eternal Tsukuyomi. An exaggeration he couldn't possibly control.

"Just because you're the hero that doesn't mean it grants you immunity. Simply another rodent snooping around."

Oof

"I'm aware of it." He folded his arms and began to strike a casual conversation. "You know? You're the first ever person to ever catch me since I became Jounin. That's impressive and I had to give props to ya."

Strange. Did he just complimented her? Why is he just sitting there being so jovial? Perhaps the reports about him hadn't changed one bit, aside from his growth in power. She deactivated her Sharingan and lean against the ledge of the window. "Rank dose not determine skill. I faced countless higher who leaves their backs vulnerable."

He grinned. "That's subjective. You're like my nose!"

She was taken aback. "Y-Your nose? Wha-"

"Yep! Did you know your nose is always in your peripheral vision but you don't notice it because your brain chooses to ignore it, like this!" He pointed at his own nose causing her to instinctively look at her own. "Haha! See?"

Her eyes became wide. What is his game? Is he trying to trick her?!

Before he knew it, his body was slammed onto the wall and was held there by her grip on his shirt. He couldn't feel his toes on the mat and his confused gaze was met by a pair of red eyes spinning furiously. "Don't test me Uzumaki Naruto." She warned underneath her breath. "I thought my leaders were insane when they told me to kill you, how could I possibly? Hmph, perhaps the reports of you were exacerbated." She noticed his fingers twitched, what is he planning to do?

Naruto grunted, "I was serious when I told said you were impressive, I mean it as a genuine compliment!" He exclaimed nervously feeling the cool presence of her blade inching to his throat. He swallowed a lump when he felt her gaze sharpened.

"What are you getting at?!" She snapped.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

A few moments later they found themselves at opposite sides of the room with the moonlight shining down between them. Earlier, she backed off when she realized she went overboard and misunderstood the blonde as soon as he refused to even retaliate to the point when he almost lost his breath. Naruto felt a bit annoyed by her passive-slash-glare piercing into the back of his skull as he tried to get some sleep facing the wall. Now he knew how Shikamaru must have felt.

 _'What the hell is going on in her head?'_ He looked over his shoulder and there she was, looking right at hi-? Huh? She looked like as if she was staring off into space. Most importantly, why hadn't she gone off and stick to the shadows like a good ninja, already? A man needs his rest and privacy…

Minutes passed as Naruto couldn't contain his boredom and sat up against the wall, catching the attention of the unknown kunoichi. "If we're gonna sit here like potted plants, we ought to get to know each other. Ahem, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The Future Hokage Of The Hidden Leaf Village!" He saluted in a silly manner with his face all crunched up.

"I know all about you, Uzumaki Naruto." His introduction did not seem to faze her neither the flat tone in her voice. It irked him. "You were born in 10th of October with The Nine Tailed Fox and lived as an orphan in all your life. Because of the monster of which that eradicated many lives, living inside you, the people scorned and you were socially isolated. You enrolled into the Ninja Academy at the age of 9, miserably failed an absurd amount of times, kissed a classmate of the same gender, initiated various vandalism and ludicrous pranks, failed every single exam until you stole a forbidden scroll in order to be granted a pass. After you graduated you-"

"Hold up-I'm not even going to bother with the last one." He held up his hand, silencing her. "Since it is as if you have my entire bio on top of your head, let me ask you one question." He help up an index up as she stared at it. "What's the name of my favorite food?"

"What?" A perplexed gaze was met by an endearing nod.

"You heard me. What do I like to eat?"

She held a finger to her chin and contemplated for a moment. A few minutes of complete silence later, she stared at him and replied-

"I don't have that information."

"It's Ramen!" He answered without hesitation with a cheeky grin.

"Ramen?"

"That's right! Ramen!" He bolstered, puffing his chest while making weird gestures. "A food that is bestowed by the heavens and blessed to the likes of man! Only God's chosen messengers are worthy for its creation to deliver the taste of wonders to mere mortals! Every strand of noodle and trickle of ingredients creates an euphoria of perfection! THAT. IS. RAMEN!"

"…"

"…"

"Sooo, have you heard of it?"

"Of course, I've heard of it. I never tasted them myself because they look quite disgusting." She blew a hole in his heart as he felt his knees buckled, clutching onto his chest for dear life.

"It'sokay,Naruto. Justcalmdown. Everyonehavedifferenttaste. Dontforceit! Dontforceitonthiscunt. Justcalmdown. Juuustcalmdown. Calmdown." He looked up from the floor to her passive blank stare. "You must have had a terrible first experience and I _promise_ you, I'll make it right. You will regret _ever_ saying that."

"Whatever." She muttered, for sure getting a bizarre vibe from the blonde. _'What is his problem?'_ They spent a couple more minutes of awkward silence glancing and glaring at each other, mostly the latter was from the female shinobi.

Naruto, well…he really didn't feel like sleeping at all but more or less curious about the stranger/executioner. She mentioned that she will kill him if he commit any harm to the country, never tried the food by the gods and knew every single thing about his life. Furthermore, why does she have a Sharingan?

"I didn't get your name."

"That's classified." She passively answered.

Naruto sputtered. "So what? Each time I'm going to see you chopping my head I should nicknamed you as stranger, stalker, creeper, annoyer, killer, cracker, cun-"

She sighed. "Fine. If you want me to tell you the name of your would-be-killer, I'll tell you. You may call me, Amena." That earned a cheeky grinned from the blonde. "What?"

"If you have the Sharingan, I supposed you would have inherited the Uchiha name. Odd." Naruto stated as she folded her arms below her chest.

"Being the one of the two remaining people in the world with a unique kekkei genkai, keeping myself low profile preserves a best chance for survival."

"Then why are you exposing it to me?" He asked as she spun the tomoes in her Sharingan.

"I don't leave any person alive knowing I have such an ability." She glowered, expecting him to be frightened but he became visibly skeptical.

"So you'll kill whomever know you have a Sharingan…Does that mean not even your superiors knew?"

She was visibly startled and almost lost her composure. "How'd you come up with that conclusion?"

"I'm no fool of how greedy this world can be. Everyone seeks power and once they realized it can be exploited, they'll seized it. Whatever they've taken hold, they'll want more and _multiply_ it to hold onto its strength." He strongly emphasized the last sentence, looking at her straight in the eye with peril. "It's not death you're running from, it's a fate much _much_ worse." He had experienced several walks of life and the misfortune that came with it. Stories he heard were unbelievable, yet the real truth of such happenings were usually much more tragic.

Amena grimaced, retracting her visual prowess and stood up facing the window. "If we have nothing further to discuss, I will leave you to rest." She looked over her shoulder and he shook his head. "Know this, Uzumaki Naruto: I will always be in your shadows." With a gust of wind, she disappeared leaving the tired blonde to flop his head onto the pillows.

 **"That…that went better than expected."**

"I thought I was gonna die…she was pretty scary."

 **"I don't mind her killing you. It'll be a win and I'll be free!"**

"Shut up, Kurama."

The next morning.

Naruto stepped out of the inn, yawning as he closed the door behind him. The street was relatively empty and the morning sun soothingly kissed his skin. He stretched his fingers and pulled out a map. "Alright, where to next?" The clones assigned in the current village did not have much luck finding out where 'Shiramui Village' was and so he crossed it out, failing to triangulate its location. A finger was pointed at a region near to the shores and Naruto dart to its owner.

"I suggest looking into here for starters." He shot his head to the side and there was the raven-haired kunoichi, Amena. If it weren't for his years of training _not_ freaking out, he would've scrammed.

He stared at her, looking broadly surprised. "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I did say I will be in your shadows, here I am." She said it like it was a matter of fact. He looked down and she was in fact, standing on his shadow. No one trained him not to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! You got me! Good one!" She stood there like a mannequin as he laugh and laugh until he slapped her shoulder out of sheer delight, unbeknownst to the menacing aura surrounding her.

 _Later on a trail in a forest_

"So uuuhhh…where are we going, exactly?" He curiously asked the Uchiha walking behind him at a fair distance, also refraining from soothing the bruise on his cheek.

"We're heading east, approximately 400km(248mil) to our destination from our current location." He gawked at the distance and she did not wait from him to reply. "The village Shiramui might be loosely based on the Shiranui (disambiguation) phenomenon."

"Shiranuhi phenomenon?"

"There had been unusual sighting on the shores of Kyushu like a rain of fire materializing in the sky." She perked his curiosity and continued. "The phenomenon occurs several kilometers out from the shore in open water. First one or two flames will appear. These will split off to the left and right and multiply, eventually producing anywhere from several hundred to thousands flames in a row. Reportedly to span 4-8 kilometers."

He whistled. "That sounds awesome, I can't really wrap my head around how it looks like."

"Imagine a row of sparklers standing close side by side and you lit the first one. It will cause a domino effect but they'll be continuously lit for half an hour. Now imagine seeing them in the sky with immeasurable magnitude." She explained making Naruto keen to hear more.

"Have you seen it?"

She shook her head. "No, but I really wanted to."

She seemed to wander off into space for a moment. "Alright, you're telling me Shiramui Village might be located near the shores because of this phenomenon?" He queried getting the subject on track.

"That's only my assumption but I firmly believe so. It's common practice for villages to be named and based off on their territory and surroundings." She responded without doubt. "You will proceed with your investigation how you dealt before on villages along the way, an answer might sprung."

"You're right, chances are I might get what I'm looking for."

 _Night_

During the couple of days' worth of tree hopping, they passed by a number of villages and Naruto sent his clones to gather information or whatever rumor they could get hold onto and moved on. They decided to camp further away from the trail and set up a perimeter. Now Naruto found himself sitting opposite of the raven haired and between them was a camp fire, crackling to the cricking night. He watched her with a puzzled expression while she meticulously maintain her sword.

"You are wondering why I am assisting you in your journey, which is understandable." She stated, polishing her blade with an Uchiko ball. Naruto nodded. "Helping you means I can have you off my back faster. I'd rather not have anything to do with you, at all. Dead or not."

His face fell flat onto the ground and stammered. "T-that…I can understand. Is that it?"

She finished her maintenance and sheathed her katana. She took out the gloves then clasped her delicate hands together and lean in. "However, in return, I want to know more about my heritage. Your friend is an Uchiha…I assumed you might have some level of knowledge."

He was honestly taken aback and sat up straight. "Are you serious? I thought you knew."

"My travels were limited, I only have scraps or whatever that is commonly known. I want to know why the blood in veins still flows." She had an adamant tone in her voice, refusing to take a no for an answer.

Naruto snickered. "You're just like him. Fiiine, I'll tell you, so let's strap up with your blankets dry because we're in for wild ride." He brought her waaay back to the origin of The God Tree and the stories that came with it. How the sons of Kaguya Otsutsuki battled the Juubi (Ten-tails) and sealed their mother. How the sons of Hagoromo Otsutsuki had their millennium long rivalry through incarnations eventually giving birth to The Uchiha Clan & The Senju. How they fought and created The Hidden Leaf Village. Madara and Hashirama's 'final battle.' Destruction of Konoha by the manipulated Kyuubi. Finally, The Massacre Of The Uchiha Clan by Itachi Uchiha.

She stopped him as he was about to continue. "I have dozens of question but how are you able to tell and explain in such detail all the way down its roots. It's like you have an encyclopedia inside your head."

He smiled coyly. "Hehe, that's because I do!"

"What?"

"I have a realm in my mind that I can access whenever I want. It's like an alternate reality and it's like you're physically there. I have full control of whatever information that comes in and out." He enthusiastically explained as she lean forwards. "Basically, it used to be Kurama's cage then I turned it into a library."

"A mental library inside your head. That is impressive."

"It's pretty lit…"

 ** _"Brat, what are you doing?! Stop giving her ideas! Sasuke was the last person I wanted to be inside here and you basically sent her an invitation!"_**

 _"Relax, you know we designed a security system that prevents a hostile takeover…"_

 ** _"That was never actually tested…"_**

 _"We'll see how it goes…"_ He looked back at her and she seemed to be pondering all the information absorbed like a sponge. Her eyes twitched and a vein popped on the side of her temple.

She rubbed off her headache and grunted. "Argh, that's a lot to take in. Photographic memory is easy but remembering words is a lot harder."

"Want to take a look inside?" He chimed in and she raised her eyebrow.

 ** _"WOAH! Are you serious?!"_**

 _"I know what I'm doing…"_

"Take a look inside? How can I do that?" What she got was a confused blonde.

"What?"

 **"YES!"**

She repeated. "Looking inside your head. How can I do that? Is it one of the Sharingan's ability?"

Naruto had a blank look on his face. "I…I have no idea." He muttered staring into space. _"Hey Kurama, how'd Sasuke got inside my head? You remember, right?"_

 ** _"You tell me…He just popped in like a boner...Yeah that's what he is, a dickhead…"_**

He then dart his eyes back at her. "You can read minds, right?" What he got was anything but confusion.

She simply lean her head to the side. "No I can't actually read minds. What I can tell is whether you're lying or not." Amena watched as Naruto put on his thinking cap and waited.

He jolt right back up and snapped his fingers. "I got it! Activate your Sharingan!"

"Uhh, okay."

He went to sit right in front of her, further filling her curiosity. "Now put your hands on the side of my head and look at me in the eyes."

"Okay." She complied and pressed her hands against the locks of his hair. "Now what?" She said, gazing at his azure blue eyes.

"Now I want you to concentrate. Imagine like as if my eyes were windows. Just hop in. The feeling will come naturally." He eagerly advised, willingly bore into the eyes of her Third-staged Sharingan.

"Alright…"

She did exactly what he said then suddenly, her breath hitched and her Sharingan began spinning. Naruto's pupils dilated and the next thing she felt was like diving into pits of his eyes. Swirls of vortex engulfed her vision and at the end of the tunnel was a light. She continued to fall straight through and the next thing she knew was standing in a field of grass on top of a hill. A gust of wind brought her mind to a complete and utter shock. She gasped, breathing as hard as she possibly could. The flutter of her hair, the light kissing her skin, it felt so real. Could this be his mind? Comparing reality and here had little to no difference except for one thing, serenity. It overwhelmed her like a gentle wave. It was like she could just sit there and gaze at the breathtaking view forever and forget her worries. It…it was refreshing to her. Was this what she had been missing?

"I knew you could do it." Naruto congratulated, standing beside her.

She would usually flinched and kept her distance, but simply shook her shoulders. "I didn't know I had that in me." She smiled and noticed his attire was different. Long-sleeved blue shirt, a pair of short khakis and completely bare-footed. She looked down and noticed she was still wearing her battle-kimono and sandals which she immediately took them off but kept her kimono on. "How was it possible?"

"My guess is I made myself vulnerable to you…You were a natural. I read somewhere that not all Uchihas share the same ability. Like even if they're in the same stage, one ability might overpower the person with same ability. Nothing is equal." She silently agreed and they just stood there, looking over the mountainous landscape. "You look like you're enjoying yourself…"

She took a long breathe of the aroma coming from the meadow of flowers below. "I can't explain what it's like being here. The grass, the wind, the view…the view? What in the hell is that?" She stammered, pointing at the orange figure peering its head over a mountain.

"Oh, that? That's just Kurama, don't mind him. He's just being nervous…" He nonchalantly bat it off like it was normal.

"Nervous…?" She crooked a brow and stared at it. "Pointy ears, black eye marks, orange fur and…tails? A fox?" Realization finally set in. "I'm inside of you and if my guess is correct, that's the Kyuubi." She flinched when it started to crawl away from behind the mountain and sat down on an open field revealing itself of all its glory.

"Don't call him that, he's a bit sensitive." Naruto whispered and the beast snarled.

 **"Screw yourself, cunt! If she got near me, Aye fookin torch ya!"**

Its voice boomed across the land and Amena felt herself swallowing a lump, upon realizing it was glaring at her, causing her to back away by a foot. "This doesn't feel right…"

Naruto stepped in. "Come on, Kurama! She's our very first guest, show some hospitality!"

The Nine-Tailed snorted. **"Hospitality?! Aye'll send her to the hospital if she keeps staring at me with that bloody Sharingan!"**

He looked back with an urged expression. "You heard him, can you try to revert it?"

She nodded and concentrated on withdrawing it but felt no difference. "Is it off? I can't tell."

He turned to face her and was broadly stunned. "You can't? I-I think it's because your Sharingan _outside_ is still active. It makes sense."

"I see." Kurama's glare turned intense and she promptly dart her eyes away. "Can we move on elsewhere?"

"Right," Naruto understood the situation and motioned for her to follow him. "I almost forgot why we're here. Let's go. I can explain why he's so mad at you…" Amena followed suit and the walk was interesting. She encountered odd looking vegetation like huge mushrooms and multi-colored trees. There were some animals but she wasn't able to identify them because they looked somewhat, strange. "Here we are." They finally arrived before a humongous tree, like seriously huge. It was punctured with holes as 'windows' and a set of double doors. Naruto opened it and it was a scholar's wet dream or a librarian's nightmare. Books of shelves lined up all across the wall complete with stairs and platform reaching all the way. And finally in the middle of the wide atrium was a wide table and a beanie bags. Scrolls littered all across the floor. She glanced at them but was unable to decipher its content. "I call this place the Tree Of Knowledge."

"This is amazing…" She muttered, staring in awe as the sun rays peek through its hollow interior. "Is this all you've learned?"

Naruto laughed. "HAHA! No way! There's not a chance for my bird brain to learn whatever stacked on those shelves. I couldn't even tell you _how_ I shoved them in here." He imagined his head would explode if he had his clones read every single one day by day. "The important one are on the 1st level, the not so important are on the 2nd and 3rd. The rest are just garbage or things I won't even bother." He pointed out while dancing his fingers along the shelves.

Amena simply followed him from behind. "I don't get it. This isn't something anyone would reveal." She stated but he casually shook his shoulder.

"Even if you might be the person who will take my life one day, I felt like I can trust you." He stopped and pulled out a 4 inch thick book clad with red leather. "Besides, it's boring being alone in here." He turned to face her, extending to book forward. "Here, take it."

She reluctantly took it and turned to read the cover. "History And Origins Of The Uchiha Clan."

"I had to make the book from scratch because a lot was lost after the massacre. Finding whatever sources that were reliable was a complete pain but this thing isn't legal per say if it had gotten outside." He classified, perking his brows as she immediately flip through dozens of pages.

"This. This is amazing. Models of Mangekyous'. Tales of The Elite. Eye Of Death. Susanoo. Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu. This is everything I could ever ask for!" She gasped, looking up to him with saucer eyes. "Thank you!"

He couldn't help but to gloat.

 _Later(atrium)_

Naruto yawned, resting his legs on the table while flying through his scroll. He glanced to the side to see his companion completely engrossed on the book. Seeing someone else fixated on his work gave him a flint of pride. Is this how Jiraiya felt?

"If you think I didn't catch you looking at me for the 7th time, you'd be wrong. If you have questions, just ask. I think you deserve it." The Uchiha insisted, looking up from the book to the sheepish blonde.

"Ah-ha…you caught me. I guessed the first question what your favorite dish is?" He asked expectantly, earning a dull but intrigued reaction.

"Hmm. If I had to choose it would be Shabu-Shabu with sake on the side. I couldn't quite remember the last time I had 'em. If it's a day to day thing I would eat anything that had beef or chicken in it." Amena pondered then realizing she went slightly off track. "Next question."

"Oh-uuhhh…What…what can you do with Mangekyou?"

She sighed, bookmarking a page before closing it. "To be completely honest with you, I don't have clue."

"Woah, really? Is it why you're so curious?" She nodded.

"Like I said, I hardly knew any of it at all. When I awakened it for the first time, everything became so precise and predictable that it completely threw me off reaction wise because it was all so jarringly slow."

Naruto snickered. "I can imagine. When I was training for Sage Mode my skin turned rough and scaly, it was really bizarre." He shivered at the thought of turning into an amphibian.

She raised her eyebrow. "Is that what I saw humping around? Huge frogs?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't think you had that literally in you…"

"Hehe-!" He chuckled lightly then stared at her eyes for only a moment.

"What?"

"How'd you get 'em? If you don't mind me asking…" He asked gently, knowing before possessing a Mangekyou require a process of dreadful and traumatizing phase.

She stayed quiet, continuously rubbing her thumb with the index finger. Gazing and staring hard at the table. Naruto thought he should not have ask when her eyes turned solemn and distant. Silence gloom over them until she tapped her nail onto the table. "It was betrayal…" She muttered, stood up and turned her back towards him before taking her leave.

He watched her as she open the doors letting a gleam of sunlight to cast her figure on the barren floor, before it was vanquished. "Betrayal huh…"

 **"I just had a chill running down my spine…"** A mini-sized Kurama popped in from behind and hop onto the table. **"…Not the fear kind but it was unsettling."**

"You felt it too…" He sighed, leaning his palm onto his cheek and rest his elbow on his leg. "Whatever she couldn't tell me, it's best if I leave her to it."

 **"You're fookin strange, brat."** Kurama narrowed his cute little eyes at him. **"You met her literally yesterday and here she is inside your head. Brooding alone as a façade for an evil scheme, maybe. Anyway, I'm being serious here. Why do you trust her?"**

His eyes lit up a bit and he let out a light-hearted chuckle. "There's something about 'lost people' that really compels me. Something in me just kicked telling me I should help them. Know them. Find them. Cherish them. Perhaps…" He went silent for a moment before looking back at his foxy companion. "…perhaps, it's the darkness I'm trying to save them from." Zabuza, Nagato, Obito and Sasuke appeared in mind. With that, he stood up and went on to find Amena.

Kurama grumbled and fleet his ears downwards. **"There he goes again…"** Stubborn as Naruto was, his drive will always be impossible to break. The brat transcended his way to change a hatred-incarnate being into a loyal comrade, even if he wouldn't admit it. **"When the time comes, I doubt I would get as much shut-eye as now…"** He crouched around like a blanket and fell asleep with his tail wrapped.

 _Amena_

She wondered aimlessly around the forest, seemingly only concerned in her own mind with a pensive expression. She stopped in her track and sighed, rubbing her temples. "That was a bit embarrassing…leaving him like that." She was about to turn back but then a flicker of light glimmered in the corner of her eye. "…?" She went off the trail and into the bush, brushing away ferns along the way to come upon a small clearing. What caught her attention was a marble rock crouched on the base of a pine tree. On it was a bottle of rice sake and a porcelain plate. By their side was a plain covered book with the cover titling the romance of a gallant shinobi. Written on the rock like it was carved by an artist was titled…

"Ero-sennin; Jiraiya Of The Legendary Sannin." The Uchiha muttered, tucking her arms around her waist. Right, Jiraiya. He was the man behind the success of Uzumaki Naruto and the depression of Nagato Uzumaki. The man who cultured the Children Of Prophecy and left when betrayal devoured him.

"Knowing him, he probably left with a smile…" Naruto walked out from behind the tree and into the light by her side.

"He was killed by his own student, why would you think he'd be like that?" She asserted but Naruto gave no reaction, he simply smiled while gazing at the memorial.

"I wish I knew what his final thoughts were. Hell, I'd give my life just to see him again." The Uzumaki declared which earned a frown from the Uchiha.

"You are talking about the man who avoided and forgotten about you while you were treated like garbage. Why wouldn't you hate him for that?" Amena sputtered, causing him to look into her eyes.

"It's the same reason why I want to be Hokage. How can I be one if I would be no better than the people who scorned me?" He asserted firmly, bringing his eyes back to the memorial away from the distraught Uchiha. "Look, I'm sorry if I brought back painful memories when I should've known better. Please, forgive me."

Amena sighed, realization fell like a brick on her head as she shook it off. "No, don't be. I apologized for slandering your teacher, I'm sorry."

"That makes us even." She nodded timidly as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "You know what? Let's just chill and enjoy some sake." He sat down on the grass, motioning for her to do the same.

However, guilt was still coarse on her skin. "Are you sure? I'm really sorry."

He waved it off, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm used to it so don't be so hard on yourself." He snapped his fingers and a set of sake magically appeared between them. "Tada-!"

"…?"

He graciously poured for each of them looking delighted. "When you drink it, it doesn't go into your actual body but you still can taste it." He offered out and she took it by her hands.

She stared at the stagnant reflection of herself, the tomoes spinning in unison. He had a teacher whom he most respected and not even death can temper with it. Hated by thousands which turned into millions by admiration through sheer guts and determination. She? She felt like lost dog searching for the owner who abandoned her making her feel completely worthless as compared to him. "I'm jealous…"

"Amena?" He remembered that look. It was similar to how Sasuke always expressed whenever he looked at him, blank and passive but full of envy. How can her cheer her up? Asking her to confess and used him as a shoulder was out of the question. Letting her be would be the same mistake he had made. That meant he had one choice, the only choice he could think of. He put away the cup and summoned a red leathered book. "You know? Some things are better left unsaid, which I generally realize right after I have said them."

She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"What I'm trying to say is I never hide who I am," He said, finally got the effort of getting her attention. ", although, the general consensus seems to suggest that I should." She remained silent but she looked at him like he was ridiculous, her lips slightly perking higher. He turned the book towards her. "I've made lots of mistakes but when I try to fix them, it generally turns to shit. Right now, I need the chance for me to help you, to know you." He declared, pouring emotions into his words.

Like the heavens above singing a chorus, she let out a soft chuckle and Naruto became wide-eyed as it reached his ears. "I can assure you, no good can come from getting to know me." They both snickered. She took the book and put up her cup for a toast. "Fiiine. If you're willing to put up with me, I'll do the same."

"I'll try not to disappoint you. Phrasing 'try'." They clinked their cups and drunk to their hearts content.

Thirty-minutes later, Amena let out a blissful sigh, feeling herself glancing at the blonde as both their cheeks flushed. "How looong have we been in here? I'd really like a good sleeep…" She slurred, leaning back on her arms.

Naruto slant his eyes to the sky and wondered. "Time flows differently here but I think it's already daybreak."

"Whaaat?" She wined, letting her body fall to the grass. "Have my body been up all night?" Especially she had her Sharingan active since she got here…feeling the strain would be a major pain once they got out.

He lazily shook his shoulders. "I'm not sure…you're ready to head out?"

She covered her eyes with her arm and waved her free hand. "Just…gimme a minute." She murmured, eventually letting out a faint and light snore.

"Amena?" Naruto groaned with his eyes half closed. All he got were whispers from her peaceful slumber and he shook his shoulders once again. "I guess a couple wouldn't hurt." He poured more for himself and drunk them.

 _Later_

Amena burst her eyes open and immediately turned off her Sharingan. She did not feel disoriented or any of the sort but fully heightened and alert. She felt something in contact with her forehead and nose though. Light colored skin and whiskers were the first thing she managed to describe. "W-what?" She whispered in confusion. The form right in her vision had what it seemed like eye-brows, then its skin tightened. Realization struck her when she visualized she was leaning on Naruto's face. Her breath hitched and it caused blue-azure eyes to crack open.

"Hmnghh…" He grumbled. The Uchiha hastily backed away with a fleet of redness causing his face to be contact with dirt instead. "Argh"

Amena was rapidly breathing and stood up, watching the blonde recover. "Say no word on any of this."

"What?" He sat up, crossed his legs, scratched his hair while looking a bit disoriented and noticed her. "You say something?"

Slightly taken aback, she flutter her hands in denial. "N-nothing."

"Hmm, okay…" He yawned and rest his eyelids for the time being. "So, how do you feel? Feel anything different?"

She gazed around, fluttering her eyes, intermittently turning on and off her Sharingan. "No…but I feel sort of…disconnected." She looked at her hands, slowly clenching them.

He nodded. "It's normal. It sort of happens when you hop in and out from an alternate world…So, what about your Sharingan? They were on all night but I think you had your eyes closed." He observed her, noticing the lack of bags underneath her eyes.

"No strain whatsoever, like 8 hours of sleep."

"Interesting…" He speculated that he unknowingly might have had been supplying his own chakra to her, thus dismissing her any exhaustion. That explained why he felt kinda tired but constant supply require perpetual physical contact. He asked her about it but she refused to give any input, oh alright.

"The Sun is up, we better get moving." Amena stated and proceed to erase any indication that they were there including the fire pit. Hmm, it looks like it was out several hours before they woke up but she did feel not any chill at all. Could it be-No! Don't even think about it. She looked over her shoulder noticing he was dozing off. She gently kicked his leg, popping his bubble. "Uzumaki Naruto. Get. Up." She strained and kicked again, he groaned.

"Okay! MOM! I'M UP!" He slapped her feet away and stood up, wiping his eyes. Suddenly, alarms went up inside his head, eyes wide. He looked at Amena who was having the same unexpected reaction. "Do you feel that?"

She narrowed her eyes at the forest, Sharingan spinning. "They're coming…" She muttered and all that was left on the dirt ground they stood on was left empty leaving a handful of floating leaves.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Hello! It's been a loong time since I've updated anything at all. College and part time jobs have been tough on me and I only can concentrate on making these few hours a week or less. Anyways! Omaewo mo shinderu...

If you're wondering what Amena looks like, go up to my profile for a direct link to the image


	3. Chapter 3: The Kindled

A shinobi clad in green overall and green vest stepped into the clearing. He crouched down to the charred dirt, hovering his hand over it. The sun shone onto his headband marked by an 'S' shaped river. The man surveyed his surroundings finding only footprints that left an obscure trail.

"How many?" A voice from the trees spoke.

"Two. It looks like they left quite recently…" Said the scout, without facing the voice.

"They knew we were coming. Alright, fan ahead and keep your distance. We have to catch these criminal scum at all cost." The voice containing authority beckoned, causing multiple obscured figures to hurdle amongst the trees.

The clearing was left undisturbed and the sound of birds chirping resumed. On the surface of a tree revealed Naruto's head poking out holding a camouflaged cloak with Amena close to his chest. "Are we clear?" Naruto whispered, gazing his eyes at the foliage.

"They're not too far off, be cautious." Amena stated, deactivating her Sharingan and ignoring the space between them.

"Cool…" He pushed himself off the trunk and rolled his cloak before putting it into his back pouch. "They looked like MAF."

"Yes, they are." She counted seven signatures in the squad thinking it was quite an unusual amount. "How did they know of our presence? We haven't crossed any restricted areas nor putting up any flags we ever did." Naruto kept quiet turning his back to her. "As far as I'm aware, I'm technically the only person to know you're here. What are they looking for?" Sweat was bidding his head as Amena touched his shoulder, giving him a suspicious look. "Uzumaki Naruto, I'm not talking to the trees. Answer me." She calmly said.

He turned to her with a sheepish expression, rubbing the back of his head. "Uuuhhh, my clones. They apparently asked way too many people and I think some of them heard and got suspicious and put up the pieces together and…uhhh…yeah…" She folded her arms, looking disappointed. "Please don't look at me like that."

"You're the worst…" She grumbled and sighed, holding a finger to her chin. "What matters most is they don't know who you are. We might be in the clear but I suspect we're right in the corner of a minefield." She speculated, showing him her serious demeanor. "We must tread lightly onwards."

"Right!"

It was decided that they would continue moving east as per normal, stopping to scan to avoid patrols in intervals. Noon was on top as they encountered no setback when they reached the outskirts of a forestry village. Naruto watched from a cliff overlooking the village seeing the locals executing their daily routines. It seemed like a small settlement with hardly any defenses. He stashed away his binoculars as the Uchiha stood by his crouched form. "What do you think? Worth asking?"

She folded her arms. "To ask if they have seen someone asking where village 'X' is? Good idea…why don't you make an announcement while you're at it." She rest her elbows on her sides before finishing the sentence.

"…" Deadpanned, he glanced at his mildly annoyed companion. "…fine, I'll ask them myself."

"Oh, don't forget to accept their request in exchange for an answer. It's run in-a-mill type of thing…" She casually stated, shooing him off.

 _'When did she decide to get all sarcastic?'_ Thought Naruto, rolling his eyes before jumping off to the bottom of the cliff. _'She does have a point though…'_ Villagers this far off normally are self-preserved and won't be too keen on meeting outsiders, especially shinobis. He couldn't see any obvious trails leading to civilization so he could have guessed they hadn't received outside contact for a while, unless the patrols pursuing them got here first. Naruto flashed on his disguise and lax his stance, treading forward.

* * *

Rugo sneak on his unwary prey, a 900 pound moose scrapping of an oak tree. He slowly strafed to the side from behind the thick vegetation in order to get a visible view, avoiding nature's alarm. His crouch caused an alarming crunch getting the animal's humongous neck to perk up, ears flipping. A bead of sweat trailed down his head as he quietly pulled a loaded crossbow. He pressed the stock to his shoulder and line the sight to prey's abdomen. Breath steadied, finger on trigger. The moose suddenly turned its head towards him and unleashed a terrifying screech that echoed throughout the forest as birds flew in terror. Rugo was unwavered but it was clear he was shaken as the moose humped its hooves, frantically swinging its antlers side to side, screaming once again. He lined his sight to its throat slowly pressing the trigger. With a click, the bolt flew towards the animal and he grinned at the trajectory it zeroed in. However, the moose deflected the bolt with its antlers and it cracked under pressure. The moose howled once again and homped its hooves forward and that was when Rugo knew, he fucked up.

Rugo grimaced and fell on his ass when the 900 pound animal decided to charge like a freight train, toppling smaller trees along the way. He crawled away terrified, trying to get on his feet. Once though, the moose swung its skeletal hammer which impacted his entire side and he was slammed to a tree. It was like as if all the bones in his body crumbled as he fell to the dirt. He nearly lost conscious but the thumping of hooves awoke him to furiously glare at the moose turning around preparing for a second charge. He crawled to lean his head against the tree, blood streaming down his lips as he winced in pain. The moose howled and stood on its two hooves then slammed it to the ground, as if the very earth was shaken to swallow him whole. The monster began to charge once more. He gritted his teeth, breathing rapidly spewing saliva. Angry and crying knowing he could only stare at the impending doom. Thump after thump his skin crawl at the unforgiving cold. He struggled to move but fear paralyzed him. He wanted to scream but his throat hitched. He wanted to die at that very instant. Time was slowly ticking in motion as the moose howled. Like a wave of energy sent from above, he was finally set free of fear, then took in a deep and final breath.

"FUUUUUUCCKKK!"

"GROOAAHH!"

Suddenly, out from the bushes a figure the shape of a human, body-slammed the moose off its feet with a feral scream. The moose was thrown into the air and slammed its entire weight into a tree, cracking its spine as well as its neck. The now dead animal laid the dirt with a heavy thump, and without breath. Rugo couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, missing every second of oxygen as the figure stood up to meet him, looking a bit shock himself at his state.

"Dude, you' okay?" The words of the black haired stranger reached his ears only before Rugo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, into man's familiar void.

 _10 hours later_

Rugo blew his eyes open and he was met by planks of his ceilings, softly lit by the sound of fire crackling on the side. A warm soggy cloth was wiping his forehead and he could hear the sound of a woman's throat hitched. He was eye to eye with his beloved, crying and relieved he was alive.

"Oh honey, thank goodness you're alive!" She softly cried and was about to hug him but hesitated.

He blinked, blankly staring at her. "W-Whrrgh…" His dry throat interrupted him. His wife lean his upper body up and grabbed a bowl of water. He drank it and breathe. He breathe and breathe then turn to her. "What happened?"

She exhaled in relief and smiled slightly. "You were attacked by a moose, a kind stranger killed the beast and carried you here." His eyes went wide and the memories came flooding back to him, making him anxious. His wife was concerned. "Honey, is your body well? The stranger treated you best as he could." She laid a hand on his back as he struggle to regain his composure.

"I-I could've died. I was so close to death." He cried softly. His wife pulled him to her chest, tenderly rubbing his scalp. "I-I could only think off Yukimi, y-you and-and the time we had t-together."

"SsshhSsshhh, it's alright. You're safe here. You're alive. You're fine." Thinking back, he forgot when was the last time he committed a mistake so stupid it almost cost him his life. It felt like déjà vu to him when he came face to face with his own mortality. So very fragile life was. He eventually stopped crying and reach out for a clear view of his beautiful wife. Long brown hair with a white scarf. She blushed at his stare then caught his attention. "Do you want to meet him? The man who saved you?"

He was pleasantly surprised. "He's here? Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. He's in the living room with Yuki-chan."

"I have to see him!" Rugo declared and flew up to his feet and felt his knee sprained. His wife shouted for him to calm down but he ignored her heed and his pain and started limping forward. He winced and lost his balance, slamming the door open to see his 16 year old daughter pulling a stranger back into the cabin. "Wait! Don't go!" Rugo shouted, reaching onto the nearest furniture to stand up, assisted by his wife.

"You heard him! You're not welcome outside, yet!" Exclaimed his daughter, Yukimi, a girl with long curly brown hair and freckled cheeks, holding onto the stranger's arm.

The stranger looked over his shoulder exposing his frantic expression. "Crap…"

They eventually convinced Rugo's savior to have dinner with them, which he reluctantly accept. Later, they sat around the table except for the wife whom was preparing dinner. Rugo sat in his chair silently observe the scene unfolding before him.

Yukimi happily nudged the man's elbow gaining his attention. "Neh,Neh. Tell him your name."

"Uuhhh…" The man stared at them, thinking of an answer. It was obvious he felt a bit awkward by his daughter. "It's Raizo, sir."

Rugo chuckled. "I don't deserve the respect of the man who saved me, but I humbly accept it. It's nice to meet you, Raizo. My name is Rugo." He bowed slightly, catching him off guard.

"You don't have to do that…" Raizo muttered but it came unheard when Yukimi nudged him again.

"Neh,Neh. Tell him what you thought me earlier! Come on, tell him!" She persuaded and Rugo furrowed his brow.

 _'Thought her?'_ Rugo noticed Raizo saw his curious expression and he visibly squirmed at his seat. "It's okay, Raizo-san. You can keep it to yourself if you want." Rugo assured him as Yukimi huffed.

"You're a downer, Otou-san. If he won't say it, I will!" Yukimi exclaimed and Raizo glanced to the side. "He came into the house with you strapped in branches, he said it was to prevent your bones from dislocating any further. Then he stripped you naked and told Okaasan to carefully clean the dirt off of you. He prepared all types of medicines on your wounds but that isn't the best part! He hovered his hands over your body and they suddenly glow green. It was so fascinating! Your bones recovered and your wounds healed. It was a miracle! Raizo-kun told us you would be fine and then Okaasan brought you to your room. Then he was about to leave but I didn't let him! I told him how he did that magic stuff! He said it was chakra healing! Then I intentionally fell down hurting my knee. He touched my knee and his hands glow green again. I feel all better!" At this point Raizo's face was shades of red with a hint of fear. "Then I told him to teach me but he refused because only trained professionals can do it."

Rugo internally chuckled. "So what then…?"

Yukimi continued. "Well, obviously I made him do it. To teach me!"

"Oh really? How'd it go?"

She suddenly looked determined. She grabbed a table knife and slit her finger. The men were understandably shocked. She winced at the pain and blood trickled down her finger. Her free palm hovered over the injury. She narrowed her eyes as if she was concentrating. Then, her free palm glowed radiant green and Rugo was taken aback. He clearly saw the tissue recovering and skin closing on the wound. She twirled her finger, stretched and curled. "See? All better!" Her freckled cheeks grinned ear to ear, unbeknownst to the men's reaction.

Raizo got the look from Rugo like he had violated his daughter. He held up his hands in defense. "I can't explain anything at all! Please, spare me!" Raizo stuttered and gasped when Rugo grabbed his shoulder over the table with an iron grip to look eye to eye, practically nose to nose.

"THANK YOU, RAIZO~SAN! YOU TOOK OVER THE DUTY A FATHER NEVER COULD! TEACHING HIS DAUGHTER HOW TO CHAKRA CONTROL~!" Comical tears were flowing freely and Raizo did not know how to react. "YOU'RE AN ANGEL TO US! YOU SAVED THE FATHER AND MADE MY DAUGHTER A DISCIPLE! NOW YOU HAVE TO IMPREGNATE MY WIFE!"

"NANI THE FUCK?!"

Rugo was hit in the head by a ladle, swung by his embarrassed wife. "Honey, please. You're scaring our guest."

"Soorrryy, Yuku-chan…" He let go of him to tend to his bum and look to his daughter for help. "You think you can treat this too?" He whined as she deadpanned.

"No dad, you just embarrassed me." Her cheeks flustered, facing away.

"Oh, now _I'm_ embarrassing you…" He retorted, folding his arms. Yukumi served a chunk of barbequed ribs on the table and Rugo took in the smell, surprising him. "Isn't this…?"

She brightly nodded as she serve the plates. "Yes, it's the moose. Raizo-san explained how you injured it but it became aggressive and attacked you."

Rugo gaped in disbelief and Yukimi stood up to separate the ribs before serving it onto individual plates. "It's a takeoff from the small birds we eat for months. Thanks, Otou-san."

Rugo hitched his throat, tears were forming from the corner of his eye as he gave Raizo a wholesome smile, embarrassing him further. He clenched his fist, thanking him in silence. _'I owe you, Raizo-kun. You even saved my pride as a father…'_

Dinner was set and plates were filled. Everyone clasped their hands together and prayed in unison. "Itadikamasu~!"

 _Later_

Rugo and Raizo remained on the table exchanging mead while Yukumi(Mother) and Yukimi(Daughter) sat by the fireplace, knitting. They clanked their mugs and filled their bowels. Both let out a blissful sigh and a bling caught Raizo's eye, showcased above the fireplace. A Handheld Kunai launcher and a marked head protector.

"You were conscripted, Rugo-san?"

It took him a moment to think until he looked at what he was talking about. "Oh that? Yeeeaah. I wasn't all that good with controlling my chakra, in fact, I was shit at it. Instead, they drafted me into a rifle corps for the very least, I could aim."

"Drafted?"

"HngOh? Have you been living under a rock?" Raizo apologized sheepishly but a solemn look emerged from Rugo. "Yeah, drafted. They needed men when Numachi (Land of the Marsh) plunged itself into a civil war. Everyone in my village myself included were so fired up to join. We thought it'll be exciting to claim victory for our homeland. Welp, It was hard enough being the boots under the ground. Comrades dying left and right. Frontlines moving back and forth. Digging trenches here and there only to find the guy you just talked with was underneath."

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, leaning forward staring at the candle. "6 months passed since I got deployed. Bombs kept dropping and I couldn't sleep, scared to death when I woke to see my bunkmate had his throat slit. Food became scraps and men tried to desert. There were at least two executions held every single day. Winter came along and it was the longest and bloodiest winter of my life. I had to prevent my limbs from getting numb." He rubbed his fingers, filling a chill running down his spine. "My mate got his feet wet and I saw the life drained right out of his eyes. Down from his knees was literally purple, dark and frozen. I had to stop him from fighting back when the medic had to saw, _bloody saw_ his legs _off!_ Jesus Christ I was glad it wasn't me…" Rugo took in a deep breath and lean against his palm. "…he died a week later. All I could think of when the snow kept piling was…man! I really would like to die right now, that'd be great. I could just walk up the trench and into no man's land and be done with it. Unfortunately, I had to live the rest of that torturous winter." He poured in more mead and hosed down his throat. "Grah, weeks I was just staring into the field. Horrifyingly boring, I tell you. Screams, fire, bombs, blood. It made my head numb. When the snow stopped falling, my company was pulled back to be replaced. I was relieved, fukin happy I tell you. We all got, fed, drunk and slept for 8 hours. _8 HOURS!_ It was unbelievable. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, it didn't. We were forced right back in. Rinse and repeat."

Raizo listened in silence and thought what was a romance novel turned into a crooked survival story. Rugo heavily sighed and continued. "The war ended because some hotshots turned the tide whatever…I got home, met a girl, married her, escaped into the wild and settled here." He finished his mead and looked at his companion with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for turning it into a soap opera, Raizo-kun. I hoped I didn't upset you."

He waved it off. "It's alright…I'm always keen to hear war stories. They fascinate me."

The older man grinned drunkenly and motioned for Raizo to get closer over the table. "If that fascinates you so much, I'll allow you to marry my daughter just so I can tell you more. Heheh~Eh…" Rugo whispered and hitched his throat, nudging his shoulder. "She already likes you…"

A bead of sweat trailed down his head, laughing nervously whilst avoiding eye contact. "Ehhehehe…uuuhhh…I'll have to past. Besides, I'm on the move and I have to apologist in advance when I say I can't stay. I'm on a hunt."

"Hmm? What're you looking for, Raizo-kun?"

"Shiramui village…"

Rugo rubbed his chin and began to wonder. "Shiramui village. Hrrmmmm. Where have I heard that before?" He tapped his foot and hummed to himself until he snapped his fingers with a wide expression. "Oh yeah, follow me." Raizo perked up and followed him outside into the night. Rugo stopped at his tracks and pointed eastwards. "There…behind that mountain." He looked at the direction he was pointing, quite a distance away. "I went for a hike and fell unconscious. The villagers there found me and took me in. While I was there, they seemed a bit…off. I didn't think of it much because I was enamored by their hospitality. The food and sake had a unique flavor. Before I left they said I'm welcome back anytime. First, I have to tell you I'm a seasoned hiker and hunter, I _know_ my way around. But when I returned to the exact same spot, the village was _gone_! Like it was never there! Just trees and rocks and _just me!_ It was creepy, man!" Chills ran down his spine when the breeze flew past him. He rubbed his arms together, exhaling chilly breaths. "I thought I was going crazy at first, or was it the shrooms I ate. Anyway, that's all I can tell you, sorry if I wasn't any help."

Raizo grinned and laid a hand on his shoulder. "No, that's all I need. Thank you."

The hunter scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh is that so? Good to hear. Hehe."

Yukumi came out to the patio, calling out to them. "Rugo-kun, the water is jammed. I need to finish the dishes."

He got a skeptical look. "Jammed? That's odd. Alright, honey, I'll check the system as soon as possible." He turned to his companion. "Raizo-kun, would you mind accompanying an old man to tend to his duties?"

"Not at all. I'll gladly help as thanks for the wonderful food." They proceed their way back to the cabin.

"She's a good cook isn't she? That's why I chose her. Do you have someone waiting for you back home, Raizo-kun?"

He seemed taken aback. "I…I don't think so. I'm a long way from home, to be frank."

They stepped up to the patio before the door and Rugo folded his arms with an earnest smile. "You seemed like an honest to god lad and have a habit of treating people with the respect they don't think they deserved. I'm not gonna ask what you do for a living but I know someone misses you, even if it's the person you least expected."

Raizo felt like stumbling on the dirt but could only thank him. "I appreciate that, Rugo-san." They entered the cabin and Rugo asked him to wait in the living room while he get his equipment in his room. Raizo sat on a wooden chair as the household's daughter approached him. He looked up to her. "What'd you want?" He blatantly asked.

She held onto something behind her and showed it to him. A leather waist-pouch and a knife. He looked at the waist pouch and it had a brown silky texture with small compartments. The knife was especially unique. It had an Oaked handle fitting nicely with his palm. The silver blade was slightly shorter than its handle, spit and sharp. It also came with a leather sheathe.

"They looked really cool. Did you make 'em, Yukimi-chan?" He complimented, inspecting every inch.

She blushed at the suffix. "Yeah…the leather is from the moose, too..."

"Wow, didn't think you had it in you." He pulled out the blade and nicked his finger nail without effort. She sure had put in a lot of effort in these. "That's some fine craftsmanship. You're quite special, Yukimi-chan." He sheathed the blade and proceed to hand her creations back.

"No," She pushed it back, "I made them for you."

"Na-Nani?"

"They are symbols of my gratitude. You saved Otou-san, tutored me, and made all of us happy." She timidly said, squirming while avoiding eye contact.

Raizo stared at her, nodded and pulled out a green scroll from underneath his vest. "Put it to good use."

"What is it?" She shyly took it and read the insignia inscribed on the cover. "Chakra & Healing Control 101."

Raizo smiled earnestly at her gasping reaction like it was the most precious gift she had ever received. "Its not much but I'll like you to have it."

She hugged the scroll against her chest, tearing and sniffing like a puppy. "Thank you very much, Raizo-sama." She squeezed out.

He chuckled sheepishly at the suffix and gently patted her head. "I can tell you're going to be a great person one day, Yukimi-Chan-'ttebayp." The tenderness of his touch caused her face to blister red as she ran away to her room leaving the confused man to wait for Rugo alone. "Huh…she reminded me of someone." He muttered and the mother stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands in a cloth with a wondering expression.

"I just saw Yuki-Chan running…what'd you say to her." He shrugged his shoulders and got a bit startled when she stood directly in front of him. "I didn't get to personally thank you for saving my husband. I humbly present you my gratitude." She elegantly bowed at a 90 degree angle and it took him off guard.

He frantically bowed his head. "Eh-uh the gratitude's all mine…" He stuttered, looking a bit concerned himself. "…uuuhh I'm a bit embarrassed, Yuku-san."

She straightened her pose and giggled at his dilemma. "You never had a woman ever giving this much personal attention to you, haven't you? Raizo-kun."

"The most attention I've ever gotten is usually getting whacked, that and I'm quickly sore to one on one interaction with the opposite sex." He sputtered, unknowingly degenerating himself.

She was decently surprised as she sat opposite of him. "Woaahh, you got a lot of nerve to admit that. Something tells me you haven't been always being honest with your feelings, sometimes even to yourself."

"Ex'scuse me?"

"I think you're hiding something, Raizo-kun."

He almost jolt from his seat. "I-I am?"

She nodded, intertwining her fingers on the table. "Yes, you are."

"W-what are you saying?"

She looked in his eyes. "I'm saying you bring out the best of people, you carry their burdens, lift them up and push them but…you wouldn't allow anyone carry yours."

He widened his eyes. "Yuku-san."

She sighed taking both of his hands and held onto them. "Please, Raizo-kun. I want you to promise me. I want you to keep it."

"What is it?"

"Love the people you dear into your life. Let them stand by you and let them walk with you, before and after. Will you promise me that?"

Raizo gawked at the flood of emotions coming from her. The sad and hopeful smile she was giving. "I-I," He swallowed a lump and tightened the grip between his hands. "I promise."

Tears were building up in her eyes and she promptly let go of him to cover her face. "I don't know what I'm saying. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Raizo-kun." She stood up and went straight to her bedroom which was opened by Rugo who was confused when she ran past him and closed the door to his face.

"Huh, Yuku-chan? Are you alright?" He knocked.

"I'm fine! Just fix the sink!" Her voice was muffled like she had a pillow on her face.

He shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head. "Hrmm, okay then…" He turned to Raizo revealing his equipment, a lantern, toolbox, and a loaded crossbow strapped to his shoulder. "You're ready to head out?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…"

* * *

 _Amena Uchiha_

The Uchiha delved into her memories of the encyclopedia she read from the alternate reality. Recollecting every single detail to understand its powerful hidden nature. "Hmm?" She was patiently meditating in the foliage within the cover of the night when a wave of malevolent intent washed over, awakening her. Symbolic tomoes rolled to a swirl as she stood up from the tree trunk, narrowing her eyes at the outskirts of the forestry village below. Multiple signatures were seen but their actions were difficult to be determined as their movements were sporadic. However, the shade their chakra displaying were slightly off compared to her target's much brighter chakra signature, Naruto. With the cricketing of the night, the shinobi disappeared onto the next tempo.

* * *

As Rugo and Raizo approach the riverbank, they noticed several bewildered villagers near the small pump station. "Evening fellas, what's the huff about?" Rugo asked breaking the commotion.

"Ah, Rugo-san. Someone jacked the stuff and crapped on the valve." He pointed at the broken-in chain linked fence and the sprinkling pipes.

"I tell you," One of the villagers interjected. ",it's gotta be the damn rebels!"

"I heard they have been wreaking havoc but didn't think it was true…"

"What would they achieve stirring shit here? We got nothing to do with them…"

"Wreaking havoc? What'd you mean?" Rugo stepped in.

"They're whores of chaos. I heard they just set fire to the most random things then disappear. I think their twisted shenanigans already killed over 500 people for the past 3 months…"

"My god…"

"Bloody arsonists…"

Rugo maintained his composure and showed his toolbox. "Arsonists or pranksters, our homes are in grave danger. Let's get her fixed up…"

They agreed in unison until one of them pointed at the person behind Rugo whom was in deep thought. "Who's that?"

"Its alright, he's a friend…"

line break

Amena stuck to pitch darkness watching the shady business unfold. The smell of oil was putrid and heavy as they continue to trail along the perimeter of the farmlands. She took out her notepad and read it, confirming their intent. She flipped it away and began stalking their movements. One of the three men stepped out of the cornfield with a roll of wire and cut the end before giving it to a detonator.

"Are we all set?"

"All lined up and secured. These traitors won't know what hit them…"

"Confirm to Zulu." He asked the radiomen as he coiled the wire around the detonator then locked the charge assuming it was armed.

"Zulu, code LIT." He spoke to the walkie on his shoulder awaiting an answer.

 _"Fuso1, BOOM_."

The radiomen gave the approval and the detonator was unlocked. It seemed like they were waiting for a signal with a twisted smirk endearing on their faces.

"Can't wait for the reward after this, I might just spend it all in one night…"

(Snicker) "You don't have to. I saw a cute chick on that hill. What do I tell ya? When all of this blows over and these cricks run around like crazy, how about we snatch them up real good."

"Sounds like a plan…"

"I got dibs on the one with the biggest ass!"

 _"Fuso1, we're charging it in 10…"_

The detonator unlocked the charge.

 _"9"_

He held his palm onto the handle, grinning.

 _"8"_

Rugo with the help of his companions, together twist the huge wrench on the pipe but it blew right it their faces.

 _"7"_

Yukimi slide to her dry-teared mother in the kitchen, concerned. "Are you okay?"

 _"6"_

Yukumi sighed in relief and wiped the corners of her eyes with a rag before pulling her daughter to her side. "Yeah, I just wished your father com-"

 _"5"_

Her eyes widened when she saw harsh movements in the trees from the kitchen window. "What the?"

 _"4"_

A loud thump suddenly knocked on their front door, startling them.

 _"3"_

The kitchen window was shattered by a Molotov thrown into the kitchen. They can only watch in slow motion as it flung to the wall, encased in oil and fire.

 _"2"_

The door was knocked to the floor.

 _"1"_

The villagers managed to contain the massive leak but the instruments went rapid.

 _"0"_

A wall of fire spew wide over like a napalm rolling high at the east side of the village. It blew along the edge with so much force it shattered windows, tumbling all off their beds. Their minds were unable to comprehend its destruction as it continue to spread at all corners, burning like a calculated effort. Explosion after explosion it quickly spread eradicating half of the farmlands before it proceed to reach the center where the houses were. The villagers outside gasped at the atrocity burning through all their life work.

Rugo gritted his teeth. Without the station running, the sprinklers will not work. "What the hell are you waiting for!? Evacuate everyone to the river!" The villagers ran back but he stayed to fix the pump, hoping his family won't be caught in the fold as they live further uphill. "Raizo! I need another favor!" He heard a faint puff and looked over his shoulder to see him running towards him. "Help me pull this damn thing!"

"Got it!"

Meanwhile, the three men got their signals and nodded to each. The

 _"Fuso1, what are you doing? Trigger it!"_

"We're on the way, sir!" The radiomen responded. He clicked his tongue in dismay and flared at the man responsible for planting the explosives. "Trace it back! They'll kill us if this fails!" He barked and the man quickly went his way back into the cornfield, wire in hand.

"Fuck, not this time." He cursed, tracing the wire back and brushing through the field. The wire suddenly went loose ended with a tip halfway where he remembered planting it, like it was cut. "Shit! I gotta fix this." He keeled down to find the thread when he felt a presence behind him.

"It's alright, you don't have worry about your problems anymore." A cold blade went through his back out to his torso. He was speechless by the sheer pain seething through his body, like lava flowing into veins burning his insides. Cursed marks tangled through his internals and finally his heart, unleashing a wave of unimaginable pain. The blade was pulled out staining the corns red as his body slumped to the dirt, twitching. Amena stared into field, onto her next target.

"He should be finished by now. Trigger it!"

"B-but he's still in there!"

"We can't afford to waste any more time! Our heads will roll!" The man yelled until they noticed the light indicator on the trigger went from red to green. "Now! Do it now!"

"Hell no!"

"Fine!" He pulled out a kunai and jammed it into his throat. The demo man eyes went wide as his grip on the trigger loosened with his body slumped to the dirt.

The murderer grinned maniacally, taking the trigger right out his lifeless hands. "Hehehe, finally! Take this you damn traitors!" He clicked the trigger and an explosive charge was thrown out of the cornfield flying into his general direction. It landed between his legs before he could even curse for the last time. Bystanders only saw another plume of fiery boom fused just outside their village, unaware of the charred bodies and limbs flying through the skies. Amena sprayed a torrent of water out of her mouth to prevent its stretch. Once extinguished, she took out the buzzing radio she snatched from the man right before his unexpected destruction.

 _"Fuso1, please respond! What in flying fuck are you guys doing!? Why hasn't the fire spread?!"_

The Uchiha narrowed her sharingan through the fanning fire in the east to reveal several more hidden signatures. She let out a vile smirk, bringing the walkie to her lips. "Fuso1 is unavailable at the moment. Would you like to relay a message?" She said in her best automated voice.

 _"Who is this?! Shit…"_ There was a hint of realization in the static. _"All teams! Switch to alternate channel. We've been compromised."_

"Is that it?" She snarled. "Run, and I'll tear your guts out, _alive_. Every step you take will be the amount of days y'all spend screaming and crying your lungs out. I'll clip your nails with a plier bit by bit for the harm you have caused _. Do it_. Give a woman some satisfaction for once in your life." She spouted and there were a chorus of frightened yelps followed by a long and silent static. "…did I do it right?" She asked herself. "Was I a bit too psychotic?" She covered her face in embarrassment, hiding her flushed cheeks. "Perhaps I was…At least it seemed to work." She mused as she began walking through the field, shrugging her shoulders. "Terrorize your opponents, dismantle their minds. And you win. Jeez. What kind of material does Uzumaki-san keeps in his head?"

Naruto rushed through the forest to Rugo's cabin as alarms began blaring when the explosion occurred. He stood stunned as the cabin burn in his sight and noticed a couple bodies littered the front porch. In his relief, none of them belonged to neither of the occupants. He inspected the dead and was piqued for their throats were slit clean and hearts burst like water balloons. Quick and instantaneous death. From the corner of his eyes he saw footprints accompanied by multiple boot tracks leading into the forest. What triggered his rage was the blood smudged in the dirt which followed it.

Yukumi ran with haste with her daughter in tow through layers of darkness only assisted by the moonlight. Her dress was torn above her knees for better mobility but one unsettling sight was the blotch on her side. Her left eye was swollen and blood trickle down her lips as they continue running and running from their predators. They immediately took refuge below the roots of a huge tree which they desperately dug in with their fingernails. Yukumi laid on her back, greeting her teeth as she ache in agony. Yukimi suffered no injuries aside from the mild burn on her arm but she was heavily concerned of her mother's state when a thought came through.

"Mom, stay still." Her hands waved into signs of a ram, horse, bird and finally a tiger. Yukimi's hands glowed forest green and she hovered them to her mother's open wound. She only managed to calm her nerves and stop the bleeding but the wound wont close. She forced in more of her chakra, desperately trying to save her mother but exhaustion was slowly settling in.

Yukumi grip her daughter's hand as she continue to tend. "You've been a good girl, Yuki-chan. I'm so proud of you." She used whatever energy she had in the sentence, tired and drained.

"Don't say that. Not now." Yukimi poured in like a hose as beads of sweat trickle down her chin, like a ton was weighing down her head.

Yukumi knew her reserves were small and maturing. She only recently knew how to do it and she was amazed at the speed she accomplished, making leaps and bounds. If only she had more time to see her daughter grow. She hoped. Yukimi tried her best not to panic, tried her best not to cry. Yukumi's eyes slowly closed, the air escaping her nose was calm and steady. Heart still thumping. Yukimi was relieved, but she can't stop now. Nor the numbing of her arms, nor the vomiting induced headache will stop her from saving her mother. Her heart stung, like a disturbed bee meddling inside her. Her throat itched and she halted to cover her cough. Her lungs felt like it was flooded as she continue coughing. Blood escaped her hands after every release. Once cleared, she looked at her hands in horror at the amount of splurging red but the sound of her mother's breaths shook her awake. At least the bleeding was stopped but the Yukimi's pain resumed. She tucked to her mother's side, beating herself for overdoing and risking herself. If it was for someone she love, she wouldn't mind.

 _Thump_

"What?"

 _Thump_

"Huh?" Yukimi muttered, hearing noises outside. Had they found them? She panicked, holding onto the knife her mother defended them with.

 _Thump_

A body suddenly lay waste right on the roots in front of her, bloodied and disfigured. Yukimi held back her scream but was unable to erase her horrified expression. Men were screaming in the dark, cursing in her ears for they were full of agony and despair. What brought fear to others, brought relief to Yukimi. She found herself calming down as what it seemed like fighting was occurring amongst the trees. Blades cackling bodies thumping. Minutes passed and silence blanket the dark. Footsteps were close and the slain body covering her entrance was thrown away to reveal a figure, too dark to describe.

"Yuki-chan, you're safe now."

The blonde figure cautiously crawled in and was stunned at the state they were in.

"Wh-Who are you…" Tears were building up in Yukimi's eyes and just not her heart. This stranger felt familiar.

He held onto her shoulders, wiping away the tears. "It's alright, you don't have to worry no more…" He then saw Yukumi resting and gaze over her. "You've done a wondrous job taking care of her, you can rest now."

"O…Okay…"

The blonde nodded and slid to Yukumi's resting body then looked back to the daughter. "I'm going to carry your mother but you need to listen to me. Once we're out, I need you to hold onto my back and look at it, don't gaze elsewhere. Can you promise me?"

She timidly nodded. "Okay…"

"Alright…" The blonde carried Yukumi bridal style, cautiously as to prevent the effort Yukimi had put in gone to waste. The blonde was first to leave the roots as followed by the curly haired girl. "You ready?" He looked over his shoulder. She stared back at his blue eyes and nodded. Grabbing onto his vest and stared at the red swirl on his back. They began to walk, slowly leaving the horrific sight of bodies and men impaled by branches, hanging on vines, twisted beyond recognition.

For everyone's sake, her mind was spared.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did making it!**

 **Please do leave a review!**

 **If you have any question feel free to ask!**


	4. Chapter 4: Awaken

**Gazagunmen: What's the technology?**

 **Engineering: Steam powered? Technology: Modern Communication.**  
 **The story mostly coincide with canon as Kishi never made it clear of how it works. Think of the modern setting as a side thing but I won't focus too much on it.**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

The sun peek over the hills bestowing its light to a small farm village with one side of its fields scorched and barren. Sprinklers moisturize the land as villagers and farmers alike tend to the farms whacking off the burns that seek to spread which occurred the night before. Not one person lay asleep even the young and elders as all contribute their efforts in saving what remain and salvage the fruitful. Rugo wiped the mounds of sweat off his head after racking the ashes a couple meters away from the ongoing harvest alongside with his fellow men.

"Is this good enough?" He grunted, fanning himself with his hat. The smell of burning crops reminisced the fragility of life.

"Yeah, it's good. You should take a rest, you've done enough helping all of us out." A farmer gave him a reassuring smile acknowledging he was up all night since the charade started.

Rugo waved a dismissive hand. "I don't mind…I'd rather get my hands dirty than my ass crapped on by my wife."

The farmer chuckled wholeheartedly. "Hohoho…alright. What about your friend? Haven't saw him since…"

His mouth was shaped like an oval once he mentioned it and gaze around upon realizing Raizo was nowhere to be seen. "Odd…" A rustle from the crops and a villager stepped out then approach the farmer. The villager looked particularly anxious as they exchange words which eventually was mirrored by the farmer. The man left and the farmer turned to Rugo with a concerned expression. "What's going on?"

"The guy's wife and kids went missing…he's been asking around searching for them since last night and found out several more shared the same fate." The farmer shook his head as he sighed and a tinge of uncertainty splintered Rugo's chest. "You should check u-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as the hunter frantically dart to the direction of his home.

 _Earlier_

Crazy Rebel - "RELEASE US! YOU HAVE COMMITED TREASON ON OUR LORD! FREE US FROM YOUR STAIN! YOU WHOREMONGERING CUN-!" Amena hand-chopped his neck rendering him unconscious and tossed him away onto a tree.

Meanwhile, the Uchihahad rounded and the remaining 10 men or what was left of them she deemed hostile. Some of their faces were swollen and all of them were either lightly bruised or suffered non-life threatening injuries but enough to scarred them for life, if they managed to live long enough to regret that is. She wondered what she should to them; immediate execution or hand them over to the authorities? Meh, she already killed several who had the nerves to oppose but decided to grant mercy on the batch that were smart enough to surrender. The Uchiha examined over them, their uniforms were a mix of grey and black but the most critical feature was the metal insignia all wore, a slashed river.

' _So these are the Marsh Rebels that's been responsible for setting fire on villages and the hundreds of kidnappings, within the eve of the great harvest no less…'_ She folded her arms, biting the nail on her thumb. _'…eliminate all who pose a threat to the harmony and lives of this country…'_ That was the first thing she learned in becoming an op, and they seemed no different as the ones who fell prey to her blade. Executing them right here and there would be enticing but whatever information they possess may be of value.

A bruised 30 year old well-built marsh rebel spit before her feet, shooting a disgruntled glare at her. He looked up and down at her, seeing no indication where her allegiance stand. "Unbelievable, a private mercenary…you have no right to dictate what we do here." He spat, receiving no outward reaction. "You're on the wrong side…you know that? Those so called people feed the demons that terrorize and oppress the land we cultivate, nurtured and in return…they robbed us of our pride and possession." His compatriot's looked to him in awe, nodding at every word. "We demand to have it return to us…take a side!" He exclaimed, glaring at her uneven reaction.

Amena shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever dispute or grudge you spew have no effect to an organization that remains neutral, which is fortunate for me. Unless you take it up to management…then they may strike up a deal with you. A slim chance I've to warn you, first." Said the nonchalant Uchiha, leaning her leg on one side.

The shinobi gritted his, frustrated at the situation disowning him. "Dammit…"

She swayed her hair back. "Nevertheless, your crimes was witnessed by hundreds and you have no room to deny or dispute. I seek your cooperation and depending on it, your freedom will be granted and I'll make its just. Is that understood?" Some hopes were lit and some eyes downcast.

The same shinobi clicked his tongue in disgust. "Traitors…" The presence of the mercenary startled him as she had a smug expression across her face, staring down at him. "What the!?"

"Doesn't seems like your 'compatriots' share the same ambition as you…"

His eyes were lit up in anger and vines started pulsating, like seriously pulsating as if they were about pop. He wasn't just glaring at her but at his companions who seek to betray as well. All of his blood vines in his body were bulging to the size where you fit a stick in it, pulsating in rhythm with his heartbeat which beats faster at every passing second. Amena narrowed her eyes, holding onto the hilt of her blade, noticing the doomed reactions coming from the captives.

"NO! DON'T"

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"This fucker! Kill him! Please!"

The rebel laughed hysterically when seals began burning onto the surface of his blistering skin. "RISE THE SLAIN! FALL TO THE ORDER! HAHAHAHA! TRAITORS TO THE REVOLUTION!" He screamed to the top of his lungs. The others tried to crawl away, faces etched in complete panic as his entire form started pulsating. He laugh manically once more. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH-." His triumph was cut short when a 26 inch blade was jammed to his mouth then down to his throat. Poison seals tangled around his heart before rupturing it with a squelch. His body went limp and the blade was pulled out, staining the blood onto his frozen companions.

Amena watched as his face fell to the dirt, narrowing her eyes at the seals on his body. "What was he about to do?"

"I-it's a technique…he converted all the chakra in his core to turn into a bomb."

"A bomb? A technique without committing to hand seals?" She crouched down to gaze at his lifeless beading eyes, bleeding right out of its sockets.

"T-That's right…"

She stood up to look at the relieved survivors. "And I assume all of you know of this technique?"

At first they hesitate to answer, then they agreed in silence. "Yes…"

"We won't use it."

"We will cooperate!"

"We'll say anything!"

They begged to not be ruthlessly murdered, to live. Amena sighed and sheathed her blade followed by a chorus of relief. A rustle in the bushes caused her to look over her shoulder and out marched her faithful travel companion. "Took you long enough…" Burns, dirt and dried blood assumed his entire disheveled form. His eyes were pale, face scrunched and exhausted. "What the heck happened to you?"

The shinobi of the leaf let out a heavy sigh as he walk over to her. "All night chasing down kiddynappers…that's what happened." The blonde yawned longingly before blinking at the scene around him as well as the corpse and turned to her. "What about you? I hope you haven't been lonely…"

She snickered. "I got company but they've been wearing me down. Anyway, you said something about kidnappers?"

"Dead…" He gestured his bloodied grimy hand out causing the captives to squirm which he ignored. "…I tried to be civil but didn't get anything from them, my bad. The villagers are fine, no worries." He sentenced flatly, signs of exhaustion began surfacing.

She placed a finger on her chin and contemplate. "Hrmm, I detected approximately 50 targets and lost 30 which I'm safe to assume that you eliminated them?"

He took a moment for himself gazing elsewhere then back to her. "Yeah, I think so."

Nodding firmly, she focused her attention back to the captives. "For now, I'm going to squeeze out every bit of detail out of them." They were visibly shaken and Naruto dully nodded. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He shrugged, folding his arms staring over the prisoners.

Amena picked a random rebel and dragged him by his back-collar several meters away into the bushes. Once far enough, she placed him on the dirt and stood over the agitated man. "Wait, why are we alone?"

She crooked her brow. "So they won't hear you scream."

"N-Nani!?"

She waved offhandedly and her serious demeanor appeared. "If I assume you're lying, you will. If I don't get what I want, you will. You hear me?"

"L-loud & clear…"

"Good. Now, let's start off with the basics…"

Meanwhile, Naruto gaze over his shoulder to where Amena went and sleepily sighed. He sat down in front of the captives, legs-crossed and it made them unnerved. "You, tell me. Why do you people snatch wives and kids right out of their beds?" He demanded to the fellow who seemed slightly older than him and was returned with an impassive stare.

"Most end up in slavery and if they have a nice body, we sell them to the highest bidder. The kids will serve in mines and whatnot till they die. If they survive long enough, they will pledge allegiance to our cause."

"Is that how you end up playing ninja with them?" He asked expectantly, remaining neutral.

He smirked. "Ninja? Those don't belong here. It lost its meaning. Powerhouse? Force of Nature? Bullshit! They're glorified mercs if you ask me. No, warriors is where it at. They've age and grown far longer than mere ninjas. Warriors were the driving force in all of humanity's history and now we've come to take it back."

Naruto tilted his head, crooking an eyebrow. _'What superficial nonsense is he saying?'_ He leaned forward, asking a more direct question. "Oh, really? Okay then, what is your cause? Why kidnap?"

His other eye went uncomfortably wide, all while smirking. "I'm glad you asked. We don't force them to slavery exclusively, if they have a potent chakra core, they're served as batteries, servants, for our sacrament ceremony."

"Ceremony?" He narrowed his pale blue eyes. "You mean like a ritual?"

"That sounds a bit archaic but, yes. To give you a clear image, we are many, we are vigorous, we are forceful, but that isn't enough to go against the status quo of this country. In order to achieve our goal to take back this land we have to…"

"…call the assistance of our god, Kagu-tsuchi!" The captive exclaimed, his voice growing in intensity causing the Uchiha's skeptical eyes to narrow. "For when he shall send his apprentice to our doorstep, the light we stray will shimmer over us! For when he call upon our summons, then we shall take up arms for his final crusade! Finally, he will hail upon a gathering in his ark for the final prayer when salvation begins!"

Amena back-handed him across the skull and received a face-full of dirt. "Enough with your 'gospel'. I want actual solid answers. Facts, information, present it to me."

He turned his head in an abnormal fashion with a crazed smile. "You seek to defy our god? The one true god!?"

She refrained from rolling her eyes at him then decided to remain compose and slid a blade out of her sleeve. "It seems you weren't listening."

"NGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto ignored the scream exploding behind him and snapped fingers to the guy he was questioning. "HeyHey, let's get back on topic. Your god, Kagu-sushi-"

"Kagu-tsuchi!"

"Whatever. What is he based on?" He keenly asked, remembering forced to spend long hours in the library sunk in waves of books. As far as he knew, Kagu-Tsuchi was the son of Izanami and Izanagi. His birth incinerated Izanami, causing her death. The grieving father, Izanagi, eventually beheaded and cut his body into eight pieces which became eight volcanoes. In the mythology, his rise comes at the end of the creation of the world and marks the beginning of death. That won't be too surprising if it turn out to be true considering Naruto himself is the living proof of incarnation on Asura. "What does it have anything to do with your so called crusade?"

"Four years ago, that's right. Four years ago!" The slight jitter in Naruto's eyes caused him to grin. "YESYES! You know it? Of course you do! Everyone does! It was a dream. Not just any dream, a revelation! It was a prophecy foretold! It is the world to be when our salvation comes!" Of course, it was during The Fourth Great Shinobi War. The wishful dream he could vividly remember like it was yesterday. It was clear the war caused a domino effect and may have acted as a catalyst which transpired in creating…?

"What do you call yourselves?"

Amena's captive spat blood, breathing dryly as knives were dug into various parts of his limbs. "We are… _(breaths in)…_ The Kindled. Our purpose is to… _(coughs blood)…_ scorch the lord's message into humanity. Spread his message. Bring in the faithful. We are his missionaries."

She folded her arms and tap her foot in contemplation. _'Hundreds of similar reports have occurred across the country and now I can be certain they were outside the village where I first confronted Uzumaki-san.'_ She then realized something. _'The MAF that we encountered yesterday, could they perhaps be chasing these guys down instead? Handing them over to them might be the better choice than killing them outright as so they would get the intelligence they need.'_ However, she require more relevant info to notify her organization. After all, they're obliged to face all threats, be it foreign or domestic.

"You're a missionary, then a missionary needs his sanctuary. Tell me the location of your base." The raven-haired stated firmly to which he sunk his teeth into his lips in response.

"I'm forbidden to reveal our holy side to an unbeliever. That is the rule."

Amena was clearly displeased as she closed her eyes. "You won't bend the rules for sake of your own life?"

"I've already given my life to the lord. I'd bite my tongue if I have to." He retorted then proceed to actually do it. _Squelch._ He clasped his jaw into his tongue with so much force he sprayed crimson right out his mouth. "AHAHAHAHA!"

"Be quiet." She opened her eyes to reveal the 5-petaled Mangekyou Sharingan swirling to a halt. The man gawked in disbelief, unable to comprehend what he would never have thought to see in his lifetime. "Just stay calm and relax." Of course, she had yet to find out the power of her eyes and from what she read, most Uchihas had the ability to control their targets, or at least influence them. Now would be the good time to test it within a controlled environment. The man was unable to look away, his mind and body succumbing to her reign. "Now…tell me the location of your base."

He opened his bloodied mouth to speak until he felt his entire body becoming numb, refusing to even shift an inch. His pit became solid, choking the air out of him. His eyes instantly rolled to the back of his head and it forced Amena to take a step back but something caught her eye. There was a split-second seal glowing underneath his tongue and all blood in his body was drained turning his skin completely pale. She could hear him struggling to breathe and only seconds later he became nothing but a lifeless vessel. The bushes rustled and Naruto appeared to see Amena staring intently at a corpse then pat her shoulder.

"I don't think that was me…" She softly muttered, retracting her Mangekyou.

"No joke, I thought you put some kind of curse on'em." He beckoned and shift the bush over revealing all of her captives piled up dead with the same horror-stricken eyes. "They really got me spooked when they started biting their own tongues…then all of them went completely still and it really freaked me." He crouched down and slid whatever remain of the man's tongue up to investigate the black seal underneath. "Could this be the cause?" He remembered Sai had something similar.

Amena rubbed the corners of her temple. "Great…" She dragged. "…no wonder we never got a clear conclusion with these fanatics. Reporting about this is going to be a headache…"

Naruto wiped his fingers and stood up facing her with an uncertain expression. "You know, this doesn't have anything to do with me…but"

She eyed him. "It's okay. You don't have to intervene and I'd rather not have you involve."

"I'm not finished!" He cut her off…excitingly? "This is crazy! Can't you see what we're dealing here? Not just fanatics. God-Forbid-Fucking-Unholy-Pyromaniac-Fanatics! They're like the Akatsukis! Instead of summoning a treehouse they're planning to ring god's doorbell! I'm going to fight 'em!"

"Uzumaki-san," She shut him. "I know you had a fair share against these type of people but aren't you acting outside your jurisdiction?"

He shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands uncaringly. "What's the deal? It's not like I'm hurting anybody. I'm not trying to sound arrogant but these guys picked the wrong turf at the wrong time. Amena-chan, as we speak, thousands of kids are getting soiled right their souls! They're gonna grow without a dream except for the one they're forced chew with! Fuckers have no right to strip it away from them! Grinding them to death?! Like susan-mary-raising hell I'm going to continue to let it happen!" Amena was completely taken aback by his outburst, which were filled with sadness and emotion. It unexpectedly moved her, to display such tenacity and overwhelming sympathy to people he never met. She felt like slapping herself and when she overlooked one key feature in his descriptor. _"Warning: Subject may showcase signs of unpredictability."_ Yes, that was what exactly written. Naruto continued. "…And don't talk about 'jurisdiction' to me." He air-quoted. "Weren't you told to stick to the shadows and stalk me or something?" He does have a point.

She sighed, shaking her head smirking more to herself. "Yareyare, I made up my mind even if I have no say in this. My mission is only to eliminate you if harm is caused. You're free to do as you wish." She buried her arms beneath her chest in defeat. Naruto grinned ear to ear at the freedom he was permitted but then realization took over and he shared the same expression as Amena. "What's wrong?"

"We don't know anything at all where to find them to begin with…"

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"It kinda…slipped my mind."

"You're gonna back down or what?"

"Hell no!"

"Thought so…"

"Grah! What's going on!?" Both of their eyes budged when one the men that Amena lodged away regained back.

"Oh right, I forgot about him."

The missionary's eyes went wide when he saw the state of his former team. "They're dead!? That would mean…" He then noticed the two of them were staring intently at him and shockingly grasped what happened. "Shit-!" He widen his jaw to force down onto his tongue but before he could do so, Naruto was on top of him in a blur. He punched his jaw making a resounding crack which also tossed him back into a dream-like state.

"Chirst! That was close!" He shook his knuckle feeling a tinge of pain then stared at the unconscious priest. "I think that was bit too harsh…what are we going to do with him?"

She walked to his side. "Handing him over to the MAF would be the most logical choice, it will at least give them a lead as to what happened here."

That surprised Naruto. "Oh you mean they weren't actually looking for us? That's a relief…"

An amusing smile stroke across her face. "If you intend to fight The Kindled, you'll gonna get a hell lot of people looking for you."

He chuckled sheepishly with the usual scratching on the back of his head. "Hehehe-you got me there. But no! Once I'm down with my mission, I'm going to recite with the pope!" He punched his palm, determination gleaming in his eyes which earned an earnest by a certain Uchiha.

' _He's not going to give up, is he?'_

"Oh yeah-Amena-chan…" She wished that he would drop the suffix at some moment. "…couldn't you get anything out this guy with your Sharingan or something?"

"Unfortunately, no…" She shook her head in defeat and said it in a bit of frustration. "…I thought I could dive in like I did to you but it seems like I'm an outlier. No wonder I never grew up with the clan…"

' _This is depressing! If you did, I would never have met you…'_ Naruto shouted into his head. The world might fair better or worse if it never happened but this was the reality they live in. No way to change it and a mere dream that one would call heaven would need an indispensable sacrifice. He thought he should simply leave her to her thoughts until an idea popped into his head. "Oh come on! Powers just don't come overnight, you need to learn and practice before it comes into fruition!"

"Is that so?"

"Very so, and I know the best life hack lesson that shinobis hate me for which I will teach you!" He grinned ear to ear and it was clear of all doubt.

"Okay…" She was certain that he was simply joking but that unwavering smile crushed down any qualm she might have had. "…what is it?"

Line break

"IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED!?" Rugo shouted like the sky was shattering into pieces as he stood upon not on his old destroyed cabin, but a newly built one just beside it which completely mirrored its former structure.

"Otou-san, please keep it down. Mommy's trying to rest." Yukimi snapped to her father as she placed a warm cloth on top of her mother's head as she lie on the bed.

"It's alright honey, we're fine. It was thanks to the stranger that saved us, and given a new home." She lightly chuckled seeing him dropping to his knees, soaking tears on her arm.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I would never forgive myself if I lose both of you!"

Yukumi rubbed his hair affectionately and held onto her daughter's hand. "You did your part in saving the village and protecting the families." She giggled heartedly. "It seems strangers has been watching over us lately, don't you think?"

Rugo sniffed and sat up to wipe his nose off. "Y-yeah…first was Raizo-kun saving my life until he suddenly disappeared. The next morning we discovered bodies on the outskirts, we think they're the ones responsible for this whole mess. Then several people went missing!" He sighed, rubbing his dead-tired eyes. "Strangers, arsonist…what is up with this world?"

Yukimi tightened the gentle hold on her mother's hand and flashed back the night before. _'That person was certainly not a stranger…the knife I gave to Raizo-sensei, he had it…could it be you?'_

Before she could open her mouth, the cabin door slammed open by an excited young local. "Rugo-san-!, Leader is assembling everyone in the square."

"About damn time, what's going on?"

"The MAF are here and they've got a prisoner!"

All one-hundred villagers including the ones who were deemed missing assembled in the small village square. The survivors spoke of a man who cut down their kidnappers one by one, leaving a gruesome field littered with steel and blood. His cruelty never made them fear nor made any discomfort for his mere presence was overwhelmingly dauntless but hellish to the slain. He showed sympathy and care. Injuries were healed in mere seconds by a touch of his hand. However, none got a clear view of his visage in the obscure night. But they all can agree that it was the beginning of the tale of a gutsy shinobi, protector of the marsh.

The leader of the MAF squad stepped forward to the crowd. His face was a clear sign he was seasoned and serious. "It is fortunate to know that all of you are safe and sound. I must first apologize for our tardiness and the failure in our duty to keep this village safe." He bowed down along with his comrades even though he had not done anything wrong and it caused some exchanges in the crowd. "To compensate of the collateral damage that had occurred, I have requested aid to build and improve this village back to its former self." Everyone was ecstatic and breathed out a collective sigh. "However, we require cooperation about the whereabouts' of this 'gutsy ninja' and to question the events that transpired here but you may refuse if you wish." He signaled to his team which they nodded in return and put down an unconscious gagged man bound in ropes. The survivors gasped upon seeing the familiar uniform. "This man is partly responsible of the destruction here. Please, do not go near or harm him." The squad leader flashed back to when he received an emergency feedback in his radio by an anonymous tip. On his way, he stumbled to the enemies he was looking for but only found one alive and gagged with a note.

The bearded village head stepped forward. "We would love to cooperate with you and your humble companions. But on one condition. We all have agreed and wish for you not to pursue our unknown savior. He has given us too much in our hearts and it is dishonorable to simply hand him over to you. Even if it was act of vigilanteism."

The squad lead displayed a promising smile and nodded. "Even if my leaders orders me to arrest him, I would refuse. Taking the wrong side knowing it is an act of ignorance is unforgivable. That isn't what we uphold for." The shinobi saluted as followed by his team.

The village head smiled in return. "Thank you."

"Alright, we shall begin the restoration now and imprison this man to the capital. Again, we hope seek your cooperation."

 _Village outskirts_

Naruto sat on top of a steep cliff with his legs hanging with clear view of the village. Hands were shaking, women and children were reunited and people being happy. He done what he could. Got what he needed and he knew it was time to move on. Ignoring the only stinging regret he would lose the chance to fulfill. But he knew he had done enough. That was what mattered.

"You're not going to bask into the glory and fame?" The Uchiha sat by the Uzumaki, letting the gentle breeze fluttering their hair to the side.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "That would be a bit too embarrassing for me. The hero doesn't always enjoy their identity being revealed. I do admit it would feel nice." He stayed silent after that, watching the celebration happening far-off.

She glanced at the corner of her eye to see his face had a feeling of hollowness. She lightly swing her legs back-and-forth in the air looking back at the village. "You're not going to say goodbye?"

"That'd be a bad idea at this point…" He tried sending one of his clones into the village and the MAF reacted in an instant forcing the clone to dispel, even if he went in a disguise himself. They were more capable than he thought but at least in his heart he knew the village would be in safer hands. He leaned back with his arms stretched behind. "Didn't think this would happen, did you?"

"Not at all but that's what people like me are trained for, face all odds even going as far as to confront someone such as yourself." She stated in matter-fact-tone as he stared at her back, the wind breezing through her hair.

"What do you guys do anyway? I'm genuinely curious. Mercenary? Private contractors? Who do you pledge your heart to?" He berated her with questions because that was one of the reason he came into this country, collect information.

She looked over her shoulder through the bangs of her hair and smiled coyly. "That's classified. Perhaps once we got to know each other better," She stood to dust herself off then reached out a hand to him, "I might _accidently_ leak a bit of this and that. What'd you say?"

He smirked foxily in return. "I'd say when you find your power, we could kick all the kindled back to the Stone Age." He grabbed her forearm and she pulled him up to his feet.

"Yatta, first we must find this target of yours." She noticed she was still holding onto his arm and promptly let go but he didn't seem to notice. "I hope you found a lead."

He grinned and thumbs up as they began their walk back into the trees. "Hehe-! A hunter told me of a mysterious village hiding in the base of that mountain." He pointed at the peak far off into the distance. "When he was hiking there…" He explained the conversation he had with Rugo.

Finger on chin, Amena absorbed whatever she could. "Hmm, the story sounds pretty vague. Disappeared when he returned? That's strange."

"It's the first possible lead and I have you to thank for." He casually said as they trek up the dense forest.

"What are you talking about?" She followed behind, carefully watching where they step as to not slip on roots.

"If it weren't for you I might as well ask a frog for directions. We started off working on your assumption and its turning out pretty well. We defended a village and uncovered a still unknown enemy, it's this kind of romance I'm always looking for!" He uttered, decided to leave the dense forest floor and hop onto a branch.

"Romance?" She arched her eyebrow in confusion as they glide through the forest.

He smiled wonderingly. "It's kinda hard to explain but think of it as an unstoppable driving force! Enough about me, what about you? What's _your_ drive?"

"Eh? Uhh-." She glanced away, hopping tree after tree feeling his fixated expecting eyes on her. She eventually gave in and went back to her usual calm demeanor. "To be frank, nothing drives me better than looking forward for a good night's rest. I had aspirations before, wonderful ones, I train and train, maintain my reputation, eat healthily, pressured by stressful things, solving them, then-I slowly realized I lost touch of myself and before I knew it, my dreams became obsolete. I'm not saying they're impossible to achieve, I just don't know where to start. Or maybe I'm simply making up excuses as I go. Something like that." She glanced back to see him gaping, looking genuinely surprised. "S-Sorry, did I ramble too long?"

"Oh-nononono-!" He shook his hands, almost losing his footing and continued gliding. "…I completely understand and can relate a lot. Sometimes I feel like I'm drifting in the middle of an ocean, going absolutely nowhere. Then I see a seagull, wondering where it's flying to. So I just paddle my feet. Maybe-perhaps, I'd end up somewhere." He had longing expression and could feel her gliding beside him, conveying her curiosity.

"Look for the things that interests you and act on it, however insignificant they may be."

He snapped his fingers. "You got it." Naruto wouldn't have thought he would have this kind of conversation, especially with someone he only recently met. Both of them may be in a mission within their own jurisdiction and they just happen to stand on that common ground. Plus, he wonder what kind of life she went through to get this far, considering she had to hide that ability of hers.

"You may have just given me a new perspective…" She muttered underneath her breath.

"Huh? Did you say something?" The air blowing into his ears might have obscured what she said.

"Nothing." She flatly said.

"Oh-okay then…"

 _Hours later_

Naruto scratched his whiskers, sitting above the foliage staring at the silver-white mountain still quite a distance away. The Sun had already snuck behind it giving the sky a hue of orange and red. On his lap was an open scroll meant to report his whereabouts and general situation. He wasn't too sure to include Amena into the report as well and doing so would freak Kakashi the hell out. He sighed, reminiscing the physical and mental training his mentors built him from the ground up including being pragmatic. A psychological exercise they drilled into him day by day to where he stood now. To be Hokage they need him to be independent, to trust himself and push through into every nook and cranny. To be logical and predict every unexpected outcome as well as to react to it. He grumbled, scratching his hair to the side when they drooped into his vision. Aren't they a bit too long now? Should he just cut it short and forget it? Concentrate! Minutes of pondering later, he finally came into a conclusion and he began writing. A messenger frog popped from thin air as he handed it over to the amphibian before it left to accomplish its task.

Now with that out of the way, mission mode on. Crossing his fingers, several clones gathered around him and nodded to the original. They then head into the direction of the mountain tasked to scout for the hidden village. Relishing the view once more, he looked down before dropping to the forest floor where they propped up a temporary camp site. He dart his eyes around looking for a certain someone and walk to a direction where he think she might be in. The temperature slowly had gotten hot and humid as he continued walking before stopping in front of a thick bush when something caught his eye. "Huh?" It was a black suit and paddings were draped on a low hanging tree branch and could those also be her…underwear?

Naruto felt his cheeks flushed at the imagination jamming into his head. _'She's naked…'_ He wasn't the one who chose where they should set up camp and could this be the reason she decided to rest here? Near the Hot Springs? Welp, that wouldn't be too surprising as they hadn't stop running about for almost a week and he didn't think of how drained she might have had. Adding to that, he was starting to wreak like a dead fish on a beach. _'I'll wait till she's done…'_ He slowly took a step back and accidently stepped on a convenient twig. The sound of water splashing signified she was certainly in there, behind the thick bush.

"Hm? Uzumaki-san, was that you?"

He felt the life sucking right out of his head. "-! Uhh, yeah..."

"Oh? Come on in, the water's steamy…"

"Wha-! Umm, it's okay. I'll come back later…"

"Hmm~I don't mind the company and besides, you smell like rotten tuna. Heheh…"

' _Jeez…'_ He hissed in embarrassment, cheeks flushing. "You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all." There was still the nonchalant tone in her voice but there was delight as a cherry on top.

" _ **Get in there you fookin pussy and smash 'em!"**_

" _Shut the hell up, Kurama! I'm shutting you down right now."_

" _ **Asshole!"**_

"Uzumaki-san, are you still there?" Her call broke his internal quarrel to rest.

"Yeah…I'm coming in." He proceed to undress leaving only his boxers. "…I don't want to get this wet."

"There should be an extra towel there."

"Towel?" He glanced at the tree and there it was before pulling it down. Was she expecting him? Wait? What? What are you thinking? Maybe she had an extra for her hair, that's all. Yeah…that could be it. He took his boxers off and hang it along with his clothes beside hers. Towel wrapped, he walked through the foliage and stood at the edge of the hot spring. The hot atmosphere softly licked his skin and hit his face like a warm blanket. A tiny waterfall, a narrow stream, and a gentle pool. A figure was there with a welcoming smile. "Amena-chan?" He called out, peeking through the cloud of steam.

"Don't just stand there, get in here."

"Okay…" He went into the warm water and was overwhelmed by its thrilling serenity. "Where are you?" What was up with the steam? Like as if there was a fog machine creating this dense coating.

"Follow the sound of my voice…"

 _ **(Sadness and Sorrow)**_

She started humming, and it felt like his mind and body was completely possessed by her warm, mellow tune. He wade through the water, drawing closer to her voice as the music gracefully swam through his ears, funneling, freeing his mind of all worry. Every step was a journey to reach that heavenly hum. Every second felt like an endless dream he wished would never end. And every growing pitch was a milestone and reason to set forth. When the son of humanity finally met his angel, he sat down and only listen.

She opened her eyes and softly smiled. "There you are, I was beginning to worry. It felt like I was guiding a baby." Usually, he would inject a snarky comment but remained silent. Blue eyes staring intently. "Uzumaki-san?"

"You're beautiful…"

Her cheeks went rosy as he said that. Slightly taken aback, she arched her eyebrow, head tilted and ask again. "Uzumaki-san?"

 _Now_ it was his turn to be shocked, as if fantasy was stripped off and reality slowly setting in. Eyes wide, he frantically dart it around then back at her, panic to relax. He scratched the back of his head looking apologetic. "Sorry, what I mean was, that song. I started hearing it when I was a kid and would sometimes turn itself on whenever I'm alone. Lingering and whispering at the back of my head. It put me at ease and help me sleep. Even though hearing it from you was the first time, it felt like forever." His unexpected confession took her off guard as she hugged her bare legs, hiding her glowing face. Her sudden defenseless form caused Naruto to panic. "Sorry! Did I say something wrong? SorrySorry!" He bowed repeatedly, awaiting to be served a knuckle sandwich.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." She muttered timidly and Naruto himself couldn't tell if he should be relieved. _"You're such a straightforward person…"_

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Why am I feeling this way? Get a hold of yourself. "…do you…do you have any dreams? Aside from becoming Hokage…"

"Oh? Etooo…" He trailed off, pondering. "…oh yeah! Ultra Deluxe Prime Ramen the size of a cow! I could savor it for days…" He drifted to the mouthwatering image and laughed at her deadpanned reaction. "Ehehe-jokes aside, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with someone."

She perked up. "Why's that?"

He stared blankly, thinking of an answer. "Maybe because I spent most of my childhood alone and it made me pretty desperate. Sure, I have friends but that lonely pain jabs me time to time. It keeps me awake at night, wondering if I could ever love someone or possibly being loved. Even if I couldn't, then at the very least I can make the people around me happy. That's all that matters." He cast his eyes down onto the calm water, staring into his reflection.

"Naruto-san," He felt his fingers were being tugged underneath and naturally let it guide into her pleasant hold. ",don't you think it's about time you should be looking for your own happiness, instead?"

"What are you talking about?"

She glanced away with rosy cheeks. "I read your portfolio, and I mean really _thoroughly_. You worked so hard for other people's happiness, you win them, forgive them and yet, you're still aren't satisfied, are you?" He didn't say anything as she soothingly rub his fingers. "If you think fighting your way up to Hokage comes at a sacrifice, then you're a bigger fool than you think."

He widened his eyes. "But-!"

"Please, don't be hasty, give it some time." She wrapped her hands around his, smiling softly. "I'm not the one you should answer to. You would've known by now." With that, she trailed off for him to be in his own thoughts.

He was struggling internally, first someone made him promise to be honest and now a situation he wouldn't think he would be in. Would it be better if he kept things to himself, divert it elsewhere and shrug it off? Would that contradict his recent promise? Perhaps, he was thinking too much. Maybe he was just exhausted. "Okay…" He eased up, staring longingly at her face with a bemused expression.

She picked it up and heartily faced away. "You're gonna burn a hole through me, Naruto-san. What is it?"

"If the whole massacre never happened, I think I would've met you sooner, I wouldn't mind being friends." The Uzumaki chuckled at the mental image. Him and her as kids, just sitting down having a nice chat. Showing off their traits and admitting their flaws. Perhaps going on missions as a team would be a dream come true. In fact…

She hmped at the passage as she giggled inside. "…me neither." They ponder in silence, their bodies absorbing the spring, captivated by one another, still holding onto each other's' hands. The steam slowly migrated upwards as nature made the decision to flood her beauty towards them. The night sky was sprinkled by millions of twinkling stars and something was floating above the silver mountain. The sky was shrouded by a breathtaking waterfall of showering emerald lights. Amena's breath was stripped away, completely marveled by its wondrous beauty.

"Didn't you say something about wanting to see this?"

Her mouth was agape with her eyes reflecting the warring lights. "It is infinitely miles better than I expect…"

A grin grew across his face. "That means we're heading to the right direction." He was finally rest assured knowing taking in her advice wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

She faced him, leaning forward to gaze with her eyebrows scrunched. "Were you beginning to doubt me?"

He shook his head before smiling foxily. " .bit…"

She rolled her eyes as she gave a tight squeeze on his hand. "You'd better not be."

He mocked a wince and chuckled heartedly. "I certainly can trust you, Amena-chan." He smiled as vivid as the aurora.

She felt her heart racing as blood rushed up her cheeks by those incapacitating words. Unable to form a tangible sentence or to hide the ever growing embarrassment, her final resort was to slam her head against his chest. _'What the hell am I doing?'_

"A-Amena-chan?" He stuttered at her sudden reaction feeling something grazing against his arm. What could that be!?

"Shut up, you made me do this. Take the responsibility." She cried out, imagining he would just disappear when she hit him. How could this be real?

Despite going without a bath for almost week, he was pleasantly surprised by the scent of meadows in her hair. He forced down the fountain of youth intending to escape his nose. "Are you oka-?"

"3 more words and I will gut you from the inside."

"Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed, repeatedly counting the number of words in his head.

Silence washed over them once again, except it was slightly more awkward, even for Naruto. For Amena, she decided remaining ignorant was best for her. The sputtering sounds emitting from the sea of lights drew her back in, as she stared in from the corner of her eye. She was well aware of the mixed emotions she had long avoided had been welling up inside of her and the person who held the ladle didn't even realized he was stirring it. Why? Why him? She promised herself not to fall to such a vulnerable state ever again! Why? Why now?

"-?!"

She didn't even realized she was still holding his hands hostage until he made the unconscious decision to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his cheek onto her head. He didn't utter a single word, he simply pulled her in and she let it drift. Her current state of mind reflected the sea of lights above as she was blanketed by his warmer than life embrace. "Kill me if you wish but whatever ghosts that haunt you, I'll reel them back into the graves."

The amount times he widen her eyes would have already made then drooped by now. She blinked, a string of tear rolling down her chin, as it withered to the water. "You idiot…" She muttered before burying her head deeper to hide the tears streaming down. She made the conscious effort to return his kindness as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies to fill up the empty canyon which separated them before. His beating heart, she could hear. His wavering breath, she could rhythmic. And finally his eyes, she could drown in and time would never pass. "Naruto…" Facing up, she gently pull his head down, their foreheads touching, and lips half-parted. Their noses circulating the soothing warm air bouncing onto each other's lips. She didn't need to draw him in anymore, for that was the last thing she would ever ask for. Their lips slapped themselves like a magnet as they swam endlessly into the dreamless night. The lights shimmered the two and not even the moon can mimic its gentle ferocity. Her heart beat of an orchestra when she felt his hand gliding up her back before landing onto her head to pull her further in, into the lover's clash. Their tongues entangle, toppling and rolling, exchanging fluids to quench their thirst for one another. They moan and groan, catching quick breaths but never halting for a single second. She dug her nails into his scalp, attempting to climb onto his shoulder. He feel her struggle, brought his hand down south to carry her well-shaped hips up to his belly. She let out a heartfelt moan, wrapping her legs around his waist, hungry for more.

Eventually, their lips shortly parted leaving only a hanging string. They stared longingly at each other, cheeks flushed. Her face glisten with the natural beauty and her hair was nothing short but a wet mess, endowing around her in an erotic fashion. However, what took him out of the hypnotic trance was that she had her Mangekyou Sharingan boring down on him, petals sprouting outward. Like someone strangling his throat, his breath hitched, eyes completely wide.

"Naruto-san, what is it?" She suddenly felt his body shaking, his grip onto her loosening. She knew something was wrong when his face morphed into horror-stricken state as she grab onto his shoulders. "Naruto! Wake up!" She could hear him struggling to breathe as she shook him frantically. She called out to him again even slapping him across the face but his eyes remained unresponsive, barren and lost. Unconditionally, his body started to spasm and she forced herself to remain calm at that very moment. She carried and laid him flat on the edge of the hot spring then sat beside the shaky blonde. She took in a deep breath and bowed to his lips before pinching his nose. She forced in a considerable amount of air down into his lungs before she cupped her hands, pushing his chest down in a rhythm. She rinse and repeat, her actions thankfully slowly given rise to progress as his body appeared to calm down bit by bit. She never stopped pumping until she was absolutely certain he will not passed, even if it contradicted with her mission. That doesn't matter now, does it?

His rolled to the back of his head, lids closed. She brought her head to his chest, relieved it was beating steadily. She released an uncertain sigh, gazing at her unconscious companion. "What is going on?" If she simply took a glance at the water, she would have noticed her Sharingan was slowing phasing out.

What an odd week.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Naruto just got cockblocked and I'm not sorry! Pretty early for such a thing if you ask me but this scene played an important role and down for later into the storyline.**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Leave a review or question, would you kindly?**


End file.
